I Need Your Time
by CY101
Summary: This is about some of the characters in shake it up. and how they are going thru adolescence together getting thru life together in amatter of a year. i will post a chapter a day and will make this mostly about all the characters its kida a drama of love. and birthdays, halloween, christmas, all types of events. CY AND REUCE Are what it is mostly about!
1. Chapter 1

I Need Your Time

I don't own shake it up! Or any of the songs of people named in the story. Rated m

This is a classic love story based on characters from SIU. Going thru adolescence can be a struggle for some but through a series of a year these teens figure out the how to grow up together. Not mention share each other's time, and LOVE.

Chapter 1

Cece's P.O.V.

Through the series of life I've experienced I've learned almost every sinful action ever committed can be traced back to a selfish motive. It's a trait we hate in other people but justify in ourselves. "Although I may with hold the brightest mind I know I do carry self respect" I say to myself. I'm sitting here all mournful wondering why I've never wanted to replay my past and to be honest that's because I have never really achieved anything worth looking back at. So while I'm sitting here alone Rocky is at house with Deuce. I ponder about why and how we became friends; we are completely different people if you have ever noticed. Flynn walks onto the balcony next to me. "Why you all sad out here red monster" he said. I really hate the nickname he gave me when he was younger; I had to ignore the name. I said nothing, just thinking why you decided to come out here you rug rat. He replied saying he hadn't annoyed me for the day yet. What a great brother, right?

Flynn's P.O.V

As I crept onto the balcony by Cece I asked her why she was all sad out her, then called her a red monster because I know how much it gets here knickers in a twist. Ha-ha! The she said nothing, just thinking why you decided to come out here you rug rat. How she dare call me that I'm the handsomest 9 year old shell find, I told myself. Then I told her I hadn't annoyed her for the day yet. After getting bored ruining Cece's afternoon I decided to go back into the house.

Cece's P.O.V

Finally he went back inside!

30 Minutes Later

I was heading over to Rocky's House, Knocked on the door. *Knock Knock* Instead of seeing my best friend open the door it was Deuce. I had been mad at him and rocky because they didn't tell me about them until yesterday, also known as their one moth anniversary. I walked right in not even egnaloging Deuce what so ever. I sat on the couch next to Rocky and asked if we were still going to the mall today. She said yea of course I'm not going to ditch my BFF. I thought to myself yeah sure you wouldn't. 10 Minutes later Deuce had left and gone to hang out with one of his friends that work at cabins because you see soon was going to be Rocks b-day and he wanted her 15th b-day to be absolutely perfect after he told me that I had forgiven him because I knew he was the best guy for Rocky to have. Then before me and Rock, Ty asked hey, were you to going? We had said we were going to the mall to get dresses for her b-day party. Rocky was really hoping he didn't want to come with them because if he asked they had to say yes. It was all part of bonding as their mom says. I didn't mind having him there Rocky was a different story

Rocky's P.O.V

As my brother asked me to go to the mall with him I sighed. I had to say yes because my mom wanted me and Ty to try out a new bonding idea. So of course I said yes. One and the biggest reason of all I didn't want him coming is because all he was going to do was flirt with Cece and try to get with her. And I knew I didn't want my brother and basically sister kissing in front of me if they were dating. So I would have to the entire time keep them away from each other and be a 24 hour surveillance camera. We were getting into my brothers car as Cece said I call shot gun. Fuck I said to myself. No cliff hanger yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rocky's P.O.V

I told Cece I get shot gun because I'm the drivers sister I said it quietly so that Ty didn't hear. If he heard he would tell Cece she could sit up front. Cece was mad at first then she didn't care anymore.

15 minutes later. At the Mall.

Ty's P.O.V

We arrived at the mall and once I stopped the car Rocky raced out and told Ce to hurry up. I knew what Rock was doing and I wasn't going to let her stop me from pursuing Ce. I'm the only one I know of that calls her Ce, I guess it's my nickname for her. In order for me to get close to Ce I'm going to have to catch up with them. So I locked my car and ran towards them. I cached up with them inside Dillard's. Yes! Rocky was in the changing rooms so I took an advantage of it and went over to Ce. Hey Ce I said to her. She replied back what's up Ty? I said not much just your body. She smirked at me. I think she actually enjoyed me saying that I told myself. In her hands was a red spaghetti strap dress. To me she looked great in anything, oh shoot Rocks coming. I hurried over to the seats far from Ce I knew if Rocky saw me near her she would be watching Ce even harder. *Sits down on this really hard wooden chair* HEY Rock I'm going to go try all these on ok Cece said to Rocky. Rocky replied alright I'll be trying some others on soon. Rocky raced over to where I was sitting and she said I know what you are going to try to do and you're not going to succeed. All I said to her was I have no Idea what you speak of I'm an innocent man just sitting watching my little sister. She gave me an evil glare.

Cece's P.O.V.

I walked into the fitting room. As I put on the first dress I grabbed I look in the mirror. It was simple yet party ish, it was blue, mid thigh length, diamond jewels on the top and strapless. I walked out to show Rocky. She saw the dress and all she could say was "wow". I said you really think so? She said definitely. I walked back in my changing room. Next dress was longer all the way to my feet, red, spaghetti straps, and had a v neck style on the top. I couldn't quite get the zipper up so I walked out the first person I saw was Ty. So I called him over to zip me, Ty came over and he couldn't keep his eyes off of me so far my day was going good he said I had a nice body practically, and now he can't look away from me. * He zipped me up* Next thing I know Rocky comes out and I know she doesn't like Ty near me, even though she thinks I haven't noticed. So I grab him and go back in the changing room. Cece she calls wondering why I raced back in my room. I told her the dress looked weird. She said prove it. * I walked out* Cece she said that dress is far from weird and that is the dress, you look absolutely amazing in it. I said why thank you I guess I'll buy it, thinking to myself even though I liked it in the first place.  
* Walks back in room* As I walk in I almost forgot Ty was in there. He said how are we supposed to get me out of here without Rocky noticing? I thought for a minute then blurted out quietly that will have to wait awhile. Rocky called my name again, CECE! I said what? I'm gonna go to the restroom quick then will go. I replied okay. I smiled at Ty and said okay once she gets in the restroom you get out but I'll check if she's gone first. As we waited for Rocky to get in the restroom Ty was tickling me. * Giggles* Ty stop it I said. When we were younger he was the tickling monster and knew exactly where Rocky and I were ticklish. When I turned around to stop him we were literally a couple centimeters apart. I uhm said while looking in his dark but mysterious eyes. A second later turn my head and look out. Turn back to him. I said the close is clear, even though after looking in his eyes didn't want him to leave.

Back in the car

I was sitting in the back glancing at Ty every five minutes wondering if we had looked even longer in each other's eyes in the mall if we'd kiss. Then I got back to reality as Rocky asked me if I was going to sleepover her house or over mine. I responded mine. Cause if I was over hers id has to see Ty more I told myself. I said to Rocky how about we have a sleepover?

Do you think Cece is realizing her true feelings for Ty or will she forget about them so her friend won't be mad? More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the apartments

Rocky's P.O.V.

As we halted in front of our apartment building Cece asked me if we could have a sleepover. I replied with total excitement I had told her yes and we could invite Dina! Then she said we should invite Tinka. Uh. I really don't like Tinka that accent of hers always gives me a headache not to mention her lack of being nice I told myself. Fine I guess she can come but we really need to tell her not to bring her B-Sparkler. Cece was so happy she felt so bad for Tinka sometimes then she said alright well let's get to my apartment.

At Cece's apartment

Cece's P.O.V.

Rocky and I had just got out of the elevator, I can't believe she actually said yes to having Tinka over I mean she really despised Tinka. So we went into my house and grabbed the phone first we were calling Dina also known as Günter's Ex- Girlfriend. * Ring Ring Ring* Hello Dina asked. I said hey Rocky and me were wondering if you would like to come over my house were having a sleepover? She said yes, I told Rocky what she had said. Ok well its tonight, my house, bring everything you'll need. Oh and don't get mad but we, also known as me invited Tinka to sleepover. Dina hadn't talked to Tinka since her and Günter broke up. Tinka was mad that Dina had hurt her brother's heart, even though Günter was the one who had been too obsessive over Dina. Dina had said alright I guess I would have had to face her sooner or later. * Both hang up the phone*

Rocky's P.O.V.

Alright now all we have to do is call the devil I said to Cece. Cece had sighed at my comment. Fine now you'll be the one calling Tinka because she needs to know you want her there even if you don't she said. Uh Cece why do you have to make this harder than it is? Well maybe if you two would be nice to each other once in a while it wouldn't be hard she said. Ok. * Ring Ring Ring* Hello this is Tinka Hessenhefer she said. Hey Tinka this is Rocky me and Cece were wondering if you'd like to go to our sleepover. Ehhh that is all you could hear from the phone. Then she replies oh yes that vould be quite vine ill join you guys in your American slumber party. Alright it is tonight at 7 pm. Ok vell see you party goers there then. Bye Tinka. Bye Rocky. * both hang up* Uh that was hard work Cece, wow you are usually the one that complains I said out loud. Hey this is no time to mock me Rock. Yea alright let's get everything ready for the Party.

10 minutes till 7 pm

Ty's P.O.V

There is nothing to do in this house I shouted. My mom told me why you don't go ask Rocky if you can join their sleepover. No that's all girl stuff I'm not gay mom. Hey can I have friends over I asked her. She had said yes. *Calls all of his friends over* After ten minutes all of his friends and well Günter had come over. So all the guys had gathered up in my room, Max asked how about we play Truth or Dare. Everyone was smiling and ready to get their game on. Ok, Ty said Deuce you go first, Truth or Dare? Well obviously dare he reply? Alright I said go in to my parents room and grab one of my dad's condoms. WHAT? He said. Come on you chose dare max said. Fine but you are getting it later Ty. * Deuce comes back with condom in hands* everyone's laughing. Ok, now Günter Deuce said in a creepy way. Truth or Dare? He replied truth. Is it true that you have a crush on one of my girlfriends friends he asked, and if so who? Ohhh this one was tough even though everyone knew the answer to that was he still had crush on Dina even though he would probably never admit it I said to myself. Then He said No I have no crush what so ever on any of your gf's friends and I don't like anyone at the moment. Everyone knew he was lying though none of them wanted to call him out on it. Next Günter had said. Truth or Dare? Hum let me think max said, Dare. Alrighty then I dare you to go into Rocky's room, grab one of her undies, and put it on over your pants. Everyone in the room including me had been shocked that Günter could pick such a great dare, and in front of Deuce. Okay wait one minute he said. No one in the room had said a thing till max got back with flowery lace underwear on. I couldn't believe what my sister wears I was so sickened. When Deuce saw the underwear he didn't seem so surprised every dude but me had congratulated him for his gf, my sister wore nice underwear. Then max came down and took a seat next to me uh I really didn't feel like sitting next to the guy wearing my sisters underwear. Max asked me Truth or Dare buddy? I said definitely Dare. Next thing I know he was telling me I had to get one of the girls at Cece's party to kiss me. And I'm betting they all know already who I want to kiss so we headed over to the slumber party. The girl id kiss was none other than…

I tried to make it a cliff hanger even though you probably already know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ty's P.O.V.

Cece, that's right by the end of the night I am so going to kiss that girl, no matter what.* walking to Cece's, walks in her apartment w/o asking* When all of us boys walked into this little slumber party of theirs all Dina could say was oh you didn't say you were bringing us boys. Rocky bursted out into red flames when she saw us and said no Dina we did not bring meat heads for you guys, in fact what are you guys even doing here? Well I simply said we thought you girls would like to see some muscular, sexy, charming guys tonight. Oh well we would, Dina stopped her sentence when she saw Günter walking in oh great. Deuce walked up to Rocky and starts full on tonguing her. It looks like we're going to watch a horror film tonight Günter says watching Deuce and Rocky practically swallow each other. At that moment I was agreeing with Günter, what a sad day.

Rocky's P.O.V.

After a great surprise from Deuce I released him from my mouth. Alright you guys can stay but were playing Truth or Dare. All the boys had a kinda depressed face on I wonder why I mean this gives them a chance to get closer to us. EXCEPT TY AND CECE! I'm gonna need to have full surveillance tonight on them. So let's do this Max screams out. He really gets on my nerves sometimes, mostly because he's my ex, shhh don't tell deuce. Fine Cece said then you go first since your the one who instigated this game. Alright I will max says to Cece. Now Tinka, truth or dare? Dare she respond's. Okay I dare you to go kiss Flynn on the lips for 10 seconds. * Everyone goes oooh* * everyone watches her do it. Okay Cece, Tinka says in a Villon type way. Truth or Dare? Dare she respond's. I dare you to give Max a hand job. You wouldn't believe what Cece's face looked like when she said that. I interrupted and said hey Tinka that's just off base. Tinka said to me well she chose dare and that is her dare. Dina agreed with her and said she's right she did pick dare.

Ty's P.O.V.

Please tell me she didn't just say that. Tinka dared Cece to give Max a hand job, Max had I smile on and for me I had no expression at all. I was completely shocked. Cece agreed oh no. So in front of everyone she starts stroking back and forth on his junk. And all of a sudden cum comes out of him like a volcano. My night is ruined I just watched my new girl on the top of my date list jack someone off. Okay Cece says now Rocky, Truth or dare? Rocky went with truth like the little good girl she acts like. Now is it true that you have never slept w/ Deuce. * Rocky glares over at Deuce* He had a guilty face on but Rocky says so softly No. I'm gonna go take a break guys I told them. Omfg I can't believe they had sex my little sister is 16, she didn't admit to it but me and Cece being 2 of the 3 closes people to her knew she lied.

Cece's P.O.V.

I can't believe Rock would lie to me and about the most important matter in the world. Then again I can't believe I just gave Max a hand job! Günter, Rocky screams trying to change the subject. Truth or dare? He said Dare. Hm I dare you to go up and down the street w/o pants nor a shirt on. So we went outside I was really looking to get Günter's turnover he is not that good looking, especially half naked. Now its Günter's turn to ask Ty. Okay non sparkly boy truth or dare? Dare no matter what Ty said. Uh I still can't get mind off when he was so close to kissing me, but he didn't because he's a clueless wanna be asz-whole rapper. Ty I dare you to do the dare you had earlier except do it for 3 minutes. Ty had an excited face on, I mean he look like the happiest puppy in the world.* walks over to me* I have no clue what Ty is doing though he grabs me takes me to the couch and starts leaning in. I don't know if I am supposed to lean in to depending on what he is doing! As he gets closer he says 3 minutes, I was not getting a word he said at all. Then.

See you next time will he kiss her or will this be kind of a never gonna happen story for Cece and Ty. See ya next chapter.


	5. Celebation Time

Chapter 5

Rocky's P.O.V.

Oh shit I need a quick and sudle plan before they kiss. * Throws up* I think to myself well that ode to do. Cece comes running over to see who was sick. She comes up to me and I tell her I don't feel too good. So she takes me to the bathroom.

Cece's P.O.V.

I heard someone emit all over, all I could think is please tell me they didn't puke on my mom's favorite rug. After hearing it I rushed over to see it was my best friend who did it. So Rock tells me that she doesn't feel so good, so I rush her to the bathroom hoping she won't throw up anywhere else. After she got all unfilthy I grabbed some clothes from my room for her to barrow, she was stinky and I didn't want her to walk around with that stanky smell. When she had finally started putting the clothes on I walk towards Ty hoping I can still get that kiss he was going to pursue me with. Plus I finally figured out what he was talking about when he said three minutes! I was nearly by him when Rocky called my name saying she couldn't get the zipper on the shirt. God dam 'it I hate that shirt, and got dam 'it I hate not being able to kiss Ty. * Zip* Then I walked back going to kiss Ty but Rocky walked out, I really think she is trying to keep me from Ty if it kills her. When she came out I decided I wasn't going to get Ty to kiss me anymore, it was useless. I've decided that the boys should leave, so I told them that they ode go now. It didn't feel good having to tell them to go but no one wanted to stay with pukey, a.k.a Rock's. Deuce kissed Rocky sadly, then they were gone.

Next Morning

Everyone woke up and we decided to go to Celebration Station, were there would be go karts, water bumpers, baseball, a mini roller coaster, golf, and etc. We arrived and got the all day pass, first we did golf the most boring thing ever I find it pointless, and an excuse of a sport. Of course Tinka won she is a professional golf player as she says the goats would bite her fingers off if she gave it straight to them so she would use a stick to puttee it to them. At around 4 pm we decided to go inside to play laser tag and to our surprise the other team we would verse is the boys. 10 minutes into the game. Tinka was out and Max, everyone else was content hiding for their place in the game. When I found a safe place behind a rock I was walking backwards but something hit my back I turn and it was Günter. Uh I really dislike that guy he is to sparkle, perky, and weird. I use my reflexes to quickly shoot him then he was out and it said it on the score board. Yes! I yelp. After finishing him he waltzed up to me and said fair game dim whit. I think to myself how did Dina date him, then I said out loud to him it's better than being an arrogant jerk. He paced next to me and said I know you want me then squished his rubber tasting lips on mine. Uh are you insane I have no feelings for you what so ever. And neither does any other girl on this planet. When I finished lecturing him of how dysfunctional he is I walk out from near the rock to see my actual friend Rocky. She asked me where I was and I told her just kick in white asz. I wonder if Dina is still around here somewhere she says.

Ty's P.O.V.

From the corner of my eye I could see Deuce in a corner about to be shot by Dina so I pace over there managing to shoot her, but it was too late he was out. Man now I'm the only guy in the game and on my side I scream. Suddenly I see Rocky no Cece in sight if I could get those to id win so I aimed for Rock and bam she was gone. Now to see were the beautiful red head was, as I was prancing through the area I take a break. Next thing I know I hear a familiar voice say put your hands up where I can see them. Oh shit she caught me. I turn around slowly to see Cece pointing her gun right at me, all I could wonder is why she hadn't shot me yet. She tells me to put my gun down so I did knowing she was going o shoot me. So before we get this game over do I get my three minutes Cece asks me confidently? I couldn't believe she wanted to kiss me so I say slowly I don't know do you want it? I walk up to as she's replying and start kissing her while grabbing her gun. A minute goes bye and then I shoot her, I know I shouldn't have but the game had to end. She looked at me with frustration in her eyes but then she says you owe me two minutes. All I wanted to say to her is let's make it 5 minutes cause oh my fuck 'in god that kiss was out of this world. She starts walking away but I grab her arm and give her a short, hot kiss and say you'll get you're two minutes when you least expect it. She walks away but I can see the smirk hanging on her face.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Why are Ty and Cece taking so long, I sit their spacing out while looking at the screen to see who is going to be out next, and who will win. Next thing I know it shows Cece down, man I was hoping we would win but I guess not. Ty and Cece were walking out but for some reason Cece had a smile on her face which makes NO SENSE CAUSE WE LOST! I go up to Cece and ask her what could be so great about losing she said I'm not smiling about losing I'm smiling about how Ty told me. As she said Ty's name I thought oh man hey did something. But Cece just said that Dina got Deuce out like the pussy he is. I hit Cece's arm saying hay that's Mr. Pussy to you. Alright fine. After Ty got his medal for winning the game he walked up to us (the girls) and came behind Cece placing the medal on her, he whispered something in her ear and she laughed. In parentally Ty is now funny I ignore it and grab Cece's arm running to the water bumpers. All of us get soaking wet but not as much as Dina and Cece they were getting each other nonstop while me and Tinka were getting them also. Knowing we didn't want to get Dina's car wet we went on the bumper cars where the boys were standing there in line.

Dina's P.O.V.

Hey guys I have an idea. Everyone says "what". Everyone sit with a boy we have enough of them to sit as pairs, I only suggested this so I could chat with Günter are break up was still harsh and I wanted to smooth 'in it out. Okay everyone says. Now who is sitting with who Deuce says? Rocky replies, well me and D- Ty she stutters, Cece and Max, Günter and Dina, and Tinka and Deuce. Oh yes I thought she was going to put Tinka with Günter what a relief.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I was about to say I would go with Deuce but I knew if I went with him Cece would g with Ty and that was not going to happen so I reply me and D- Ty while stuttering. Then Cece and Max, Günter and Dina, I think to myself because they unresolved issues and Tinka and Deuce. I hat leaving him with Tinka but this is punishment for being a pussy and getting shot by Dina in laser tag.

Cece's P.O.V.

I can't believe Rocky would put me with Max she knows he doesn't have any idea what personal space is. So while I'm getting in the bumper car he decides to grab my asz and make be sit on top of him even though it was a two seater. I go to get up but he holds me down and puts the seat belt on. I could see Ty glaring at Max angrily so I decide to make Ty jealous by kissing Max which was also pay back for getting me out while making out with him. He might have given me the medal but he cheated and no one knows but me. As I kiss Max I think oh my god, please tell me that hard thing isn't his cock…


	6. Mall Pleasure

Chapter 6

Cece's P.O.V.  
Having something pokey by your asz isn't comfy and since I didn't have enough time to switch seats I was stuck having a boner below me. And I'm pretty sure Ty knew what was below my surface. The ride had ended and I ran off of it with no hesitation. Once I got off Ty came over to me asking what the whole thing was about. I told him the kiss was for payback of making me lose and the aggravation of getting off the kart was from Max's boner under me. Ty came over to Max asking what the whole thing was angrily and Max replied just having a little fun with a hot red head. Ty was pissed at what Max had just said but I touched his arm giving him a hint that it wasn't worth it. Once that was over we all went home because tomorrow would be Rocky's big day. But there was a last minute problem like every other time there was a party I forgot to get a dress for the after party I got one for the dance but not the big booze fest party. So I ran over to Rocky's to tell her of my tragedy of the moment but she wasn't there and since Ty had to get her a birthday present he took me.

Car Ride

Ty's P.O.V.

The whole ride to the mall had been silent mostly because we had nothing to talk about the silence was broke when we got to the mall and I stopped the car. I told her I was gonna get Rock's present real quick then catch up with her. Alright I'll be inside Macy's she said racing to get a dress. I finished getting Rock's present 10 minutes later heading over to Macy's. I come over to see Cece running to the changing room's to try on dresses. She wanted me to see all of the dresses to see which the best was and to not waste time I went in with her. And let me tell you for a tiny girl she has a rock 'in body. First she tried on some calico dress in which she looked great in but wasn't her. Then tried on this Pink dress which is blinding, finally was this black dress that had a type of shimmer on it but glittery like you see on woman's high heels. I took one glance at her and fell in love. Why is your mouth drooping she asked. Uhm well because you look completely hot in that dress. She was smirking and then she came up to me and said well now that you've seen me half naked it's only fair that I see you half naked. While I processed what she just said she started taking off my pants. I woke up from my daydreaming and started kissing her neck while she was going to take off my shirt and finally I was half naked.

Cece's P.O.V.

When I finally got Ty half naked he pushed me against the fitting room wall, aggressively kissing me but still giving passion in every single movement. I tightly gripped his neck while he started taking off every piece of clothes I was wearing. I was getting more than just two minutes of a make out session, but no part of my body disagreed with it. When I was completely naked I pushed off Ty's boxers with my feet then wrapped my leg's around his waist. He smoothly but quickly placed himself inside me. I couldn't help but moan so he shut me up with a kiss and his tongue inside my mouth. As we wasted time fooling with each other we make a last effort to finish our fun. Uh! I screamed and it was all over. I know you're wondering if he used a condom and well he did and it was amazing no matter how much people say it ruins the pleasure of being together. If it was that good with it I can't even imagine it without, so as I put my regular clothes on I go to purchase the dress with my hair in a pony tail but the cashier still knew what I had done. And for some reason she seemed happy about it, she told me heck if I can't get any I'm glad you could. When I finished Ty came up to me softly giving me a kiss on my hand saying with his eyes let's get out of this place. It was neither my first time nor his but we both were thinking the same thing, I wish I was your first.

Ty's P.O.V.

After finishing having sex with my gorgeous red head I went to throw the condom away, when I came back Cece and I had the same look in our eyes saying we should get out of here. * kisses hand* we both were thinking we wished we were each other's first. We walked out but when we got in the car…

I hope it was cliff hanger worthy ha-ha. Please Review and tell what you think. Wonder what happens in the car, to the car, or if the car is even important.


	7. Getting Frisky

Chapter 7

Cece's P.O.V.

We drove to the party. ( surprise not)

The Party

Rock's P.O.V.

Uh where are Cece and Ty they can't take that long to find a dance dress. After waiting 20 minutes for them I decided to just go and dance with my Deuce even if he can't dance even a tiny bit. While going to get punch there were hands on my eyes someone with a squeaky voice said I got my dress. At that moment I knew what imbasoul it was, Cece. It took you long enough I said while removing her hands from my face. Well I wouldn't have taken long if they had a dress that wasn't so nauseating she said. Ok fine your excused but oh my god that red dress looks amazing on you, I can't wait for the after party at the cabin to see your other dress I said. Yeah it might have token long to find it but it's stylish. Ok well let's Dance.

Deuce's P.O.V.

Ty had made his way over to me, so you finally made it I see, I said sarcastically. Yeah I was trying to find a present for Rocky and Cece couldn't find a dress for the after party he rambled on. Oh so wanna go dance dude I said. Deuce you can't dance for your I interrupted him by putting my hand on his mouth and saying hey I can cha cha and do the zombie dance. * removes hand from mouth* Of course you can Deuce he replied. Well let's go dance already I screamed. * goes over to dance floor*

Cece's P.O.V.

As Deuce and Ty walk over to us the Dj says time for the birthday girl and her boyfriend to dance everyone grab a partner. After finishing that Rocky grabs Deuce's hand and races o the middle of the dance floor. When they are dancing Ty comes over to me and says may I have this dance? Why yes you may I say while giggling. Me and Ty walk near Rocky and prance around to the slow song. I place both my hands around Ty's neck, he places his hands on a little lower than my waist. By the end of the song my head was on his shoulder while his head rested on mine lightly. When the song ended Rocky came over to me and said ahem. Ty and I woke up from our daydream we both in unison said huh? Ty and I separated and both started dancing with our best friend also known as Rocky and Deuce. Both of them had a curious look on their faces. It was quite strange, though oh well when they put on Radioactive Deuce started grinding up on Rocky let me tell you not the prettiest sight ha-ha. After seeing the disturbing sight Ty and I walked away slowly hoping the love birds wouldn't notice. We both sat down with pleasure we were both dancers but there is such things as dancing too much! Ah I moaned while placing my tosh on the seat. So what are we exactly? I questioned Ty. Well will have to figure that out together, but if I was have to say what I want us to be it would be us in a relationship. Oh my! Did he really say that. Well I think that about sums it up were in a. Rocky interrupted me and said you to are in a what Cece? Well.. um.. were in a magnificent party and I can't believe your mom did all this. Oh well yah me too she has quite a talent in her hands.

Ty's P.O.V.

Oh thank the lord I thought to myself I can't believe she believed that. Woo that was a close one I said to Cece as Rocky left the area me and Ce were in. So what were you really going to say? I asked suspiciously. Well I was going to say yes I'd like to be in a relationship with you to Cece replied. Great so after the after party lets "hangout" I said using my hands putting quotations around the word hangout. All Ce had done was smile her bright grin. It was 11 minutes till the after party I couldn't wait Rocky, Deuce , Cece, and I were in my car heading for the party everything was ready but we all had to get changed.

At the Cabin

Ty's P.O.V.

We raced inside the cabin and went into the bathroom's there was only two so Deuce and I decided to change in our bedrooms, I walked out to see my sister in the shortest dress on the planet. I walked up to her and said okay now go put your clothes on now. You can't go walking around half naked I said she retaliated and said well Cece is wearing the same size dress so don't wanna hear it if you can deal seeing her in a short dress I think you can deal with me considering she is basically family. In my head all I could think is she may be your family but to me she is someone I get down with. Cece and Deuce came out Deuce wowed at the presence of Rocky inn her dress I wowed at the presence of Ce in her dress. I was about to kiss Cece but she grabbed my shirt and said you have lint right there I didn't believe it she was really trying to wake me up from her. Ok well lets open the doors for people to come in Cece announced, while she was walking to the door I couldn't help but star at her asz. Rocky punched me as hard as she could which wasn't that soft, stay away from Cece or else she whispered in my ear. I whispered back at her I'm gonna catch her if I can. She was really pissed off now.

Deuce's P.O.V.

I watched as Ty and Rocky whispered in each other's ear, then Rock had a pissed off look on her beautiful face so I grabbed her face and started making out with her, tonight was gonna be our first night together, together. Hey why don't we all go in the hot tub? Yes that would be awesome Rocky said while going up to Cece grabbing her arm and mine and swiping over to the hot tub. Rocky started taking off her dress and I couldn't help but drool over her petite figure, she wasn't completely developed but she could Rock me tonight. While Cece was getting undressed guys just sat there staring it was awkward for me because she is like I full out sister to me so I yelled at them to keep their eyes off my sister and my girlfriend. They just sat there shaking their heads Rocky got out and five minutes came back with some guy next to her uh what does she think she is doing I thought to myself. Cece I'd like to introduce you to smith he is a close friend of my cousin Rock said. Oh cool, hi smith Cece said in a unenthusiastic voice.

Cece's P.O.V.

I can't believe Rock's is trying to set me up, and on her birthday. All I said was hi smith because there was really nothing I had wanted to say to him sure he was cute but I had my eyes on another piece of hunky meat. Smith came into the hot tub literally right next to me arm to arm, and hip to hip like the pervert he probably is. As Rocky kept jabbering on about some boring new science exhibit Smith was raising his hand up to my asz I kept shaking it off but the guy couldn't take a hint. I glared over to be Ty was girls surrounding him as always and told him with his eyes to help me out with Mr. Touchy. When Ty got to the hot tub he started taking off his jacket, shirt , and pants I really didn't mind staring at that view all day. What's up guys? Ty says smoothly. Oh nothing just talking about boring science. Ty jumped in and got between Smith and me and said hi I'm Ty Rock's older brother. Oh hello Ty, Smith says in a mad tone. So Rocky what are you and Deuce gonna do tonight Ty says curiously. Well were gonna play spin the bottle later and idk what else Rock replies awkwardly. With both me and Ty's hands under water we held each other's hand which felt like touching soft fabric. Ok well you can go now Ty, Smith and Cece are hanging out Rocky said. Oh but if I leave I don't get to hangout with my only sister on her birthday. We all know your only here in the hot tub because Cece is Rocky says frustrated. Your right I am totally I want to make-out with my basically sister Ty says. Those words hurt so bad, next thing I know Smith grabs my check bones with both hands and places his lips on mine I felt nothing but he just kept kissing me after I had strength I ripped my lips away and said what in the hell are you doing? Uh kissing a sexy bitch. Right after the word bitch everyone had a pissed off look on their face. Ty got up and just started punching him, don't you ever call her a bitch he said then walked out of the hot tub. So? Smith said. Rocky screamed at him leave you asz hole. Smith got out got dressed and left.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Uh I'm sorry Cece I didn't know he was that discusting I said. Its okay you didn't know and mostly because he was gripping my asz under water Cece said sarcastically. I owe Ty an apology don't I, I questioned them slowly. They said…

I gave you guys some more Reuce this time. And I fixed the chapter 4 if you wanged to read that its getting more mature and rutheless in here isn't it? Sorry I didn't post anything I was without electros at my grands. But im posting another tonight.


	8. Kissing or Dissing

Chapter 8

Rocky's P.O.V.

They said that the only right thing to do was to apologize. I walked out of the hot tub to find Ty. Ah he was sitting down with his friend Max or my ex some people call him. Hey Ty I said as nice as I could say. Oh hello sister he said without emotion. Look I'm so sorry I should have never blamed you of liking Cece and hanging around her and I'd like to thank you for sticking up for her I said. Oh well… your welcome he said then I hugged him. So you two wanna go in the hot tub? Again I said. Sure they both said in unison. When I got back to the hot tub with Ty and Max, Deuce and Cece were happy that Ty and I had made up with each

3 Hours Later

Max's P.O.V.

Everyone at the party was inside because we were playing 7 minutes in heaven 30 of the people left the party so it was 20 people still there including me bitches. Okay so ill go fist I announce loudly. I spinned the bottle and it landed on no other than Cece mm mmm that girl is so fine. I grab her by the waist and head for the closet. You're not gonna lay even one smooch on me Max she said viciously. If you don't kiss me for a minute ill tell everyone and then you'll have to kiss me in front of everyone. Fine she retaliated. I was going hard on her lips but I think she liked it; I gripped my hands on her higher thigh then picking her up. What are you doing? She hollered. Just shut up or ill tell, so she did and then I put my tongue on her lips asking to be let in. She refused my offer so I barged in. She attempted to talk while my tongue was in her mouth and said stoohtyp. A minute was done and she released fast. I asked her you sure you don't want more sugar. Oh I'm completely sure. 6 more minutes passed and then Cece forced open the door going to her seat.

Cece's P.O.V.

I sat down trying to forget that I ever kissed that mahjong mutt in the first place I went to the bathroom to clean my mouth. Came back 2 minutes layer and it was my turn. I spinned the bottle and it landed on no other than my Ty, we both stood up went in the closet and closed it. Immediately after the door was closed I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing him he put his tongue up to my lips and I opened fast we were 3 minutes into our make-out session and I started kissing harder 2 more minutes went by and our hands were roaming everywhere on each other's body. Then we stopped for breathe, so how was Max? Ty asked me out of breath. He was terrible we only kissed for a minute because if I didn't kiss him he said he would tell and make me kiss him in front of everyone. Oh Ty said kind of happily. Yeah I said then went back to kissing him, 30 seconds went by and he asked am I good? Tyler you're better than good if good was 3 feet you would be in the sky. You're amazing Tyler I said. You're amazing to Cecelia he replied. Okay let's stop calling each other by our first name I said. Yeah then he grabbed me and started kissing me, when our time was up he kissed my neck giving me a hickey were no one could see beneath my hair. We walked out as if we didn't do anything in the closet though I'm pretty sure everyone knew considering my hair was a little bit messy.

Ty's P.O.V.

As me and Ce walked out we made it seem like we did nothing but her hair was a little messy so everyone knew we did something. When I sat down I thought to myself that was the best make-out session me and Cece ever had even better than when we were making out while having sex. I sat down and it was my turn to spin the bottle uh I landed on Abigail one of the girls that always surrounds me. When we got in the closet I was scared she jumped on me like I was pray and started licking my lips like I was some dessert. It was the word thing that could ever happen to me. After 4 minutes she started rubbing my earlobes like the weirdo she is. Uhm hey Abigail do you mind not caressing my earlobes? You don't like my love Ty? Hmm? Uhm no I don't it's weird. Oh okay well then how about this she said then started tickling my stomach hey stop that. Time was up I ran as fast as I could to get out of there.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Ha-Ha I laughed as Ty ran out of the closet for his life. Shut you're gossiping mouth Rock Ty said while sitting down. After that everyone went home except Cece, Deuce, Ty, and I. So… Deuce says mysteriously. So… Ty repeats. Let's get in our pj's guys Cece says. After everyone got changed we all were in the Game room getting ready to play Deuce was wearing a white T-shirt with his boxers, Cece had on her short short's with a spaghetti strap shirt, Ty was only wearing his boxers, and I was wearing my new night gown mid- thigh high pink, and ready to get used by Deuce. Ty do you know what a shirt is I say sarcastically. I don't believe in shirts Rocky Ty says while glaring at Cece.

Ty's P.O.V.

Rocky asked me if I knew what a shirt is. All I said is I don't believe in shirts Rocky then I gave Ce a mysterious grin. She smiled back slightly trying to hide it from Rocky. It was Cece and my turn too verse each other in pool and I have to admit this girl has game for someone who plays nothing at all. Okay this was it we were both hoping to get the black 8 ball, I tried to get it but didn't so did Ce but she didn't after 4 tries Cece got it in. I wasn't happy that she won but I was happy that the game finally ended after 30 minutes. When we turned to look at Rocky and Deuce they were already gone we both were filled with joy. She jumped on me and strapped her legs around me and I wrapped my arms around her we just feel to the ground and started making out like crazy I got to my feet carrying her to my room. When we got in there I threw her on the bed and she took off her shirt, I would have token off mine too but it was invisible.

Afterwards

It seemed even better than the time before, mostly because we were laying down on a bed and not against a wall. When we finished we just laid down finger threw finger holding hands, kissing each other every once in awhile. After taking a 2 hour nap we both got our pj's back on and Ce took the back exit from my room while I took the front door. We both reached the kitchen at the same time I looked at the clock and it was 3:45 am. I grabbed some cereal while Cece was making an omelet, like the chef she is ha-ha. Deuce walks out from Rock's bedroom without a shirt on with his little chub hanging out from his boxers a bit. When he saw Ce and me staring at him we just laughed and he jumped up. So how was she? Ce asked him. Well if you wanna know ask her tomorrow she's dead asleep Deuce said gloating. Dude there is a brother in this room that doesn't wanna hear that shit! Okay sorry bro he said. Too soon dude too soon. Sorry he said again. Hey whose condoms are on the couch? We turn to see who asked. ….


	9. Movie Night Starts Soon

Chapter 9

Ty's P.O.V.

Cece, Deuce, and I turn around to see who was asking questions of glorious rubber. It was Rocky of course though It wasn't my condoms, and I'm guessing it's not Rock's so… I thought to myself. Cece walks over and grunts, uh okay you caught me. I tried keeping my joy in because all I could think about is my girl was already planning our night. Uhm Cece do you mind telling me why you brought condoms Rocky asks suspiciously. Well you see I wanted to bang this really hot guy last night and I thought that I didn't want to be 16 and Prego Cece replied. Oh god this red head cracks me up every time I thought to myself. Why didn't you tell me about this? I'm you're bff Rock asks. Because who I have sex with isn't your concern Ce says. Okay fine I guess I won't tell you how good my sex was la. Rocky tried to finish her sentence but I interrupted it hey you have a sibling in the room that doesn't wanna hear how hard he tapped you last night. Yeah you're right sorry Rocky pleaded. I'm sorry to Rocky it's just there is line best friends don't cross and its sex life Cece said. Its okay Rocky says forgivingly. It was 5:00 am when we finished our sexual conversation. Hey Rock Deuce I holler Ce and I are going for a run do you wanna come? I ask. Uhm no Deuce and I have to take showers she hollers back at me. Okay you ready babe I say in a low voice so Rock doesn't hear me.

Cece's P.O.V.

I walked out of my room to see Ty he said lightly okay you ready babe. I wanted to answer his question but oh my, he looks so hot without a shirt and just gym shorts I think to myself. After getting back to reality I say yeah lets go.

30 Minutes Later

After running non-stop for 30 minutes Ty and I take a rest on a bench. When we finished catching our breathe he started talking so since we already know everything about each other all will be able to do is kiss. * he leans in* I push him back and reply well people change every day so looks like will have to get to know each other every day. Your right but I still get to kiss you and… tickle you. Ha-ha Ty stop it. I ran all the way back to the cabin I really hated being tickled.

Rocky's P.O.V.

As Deuce and I were both relaxed we heard screaming but only to see Cece running inside away from Ty. What are you to doing? I question them. Cece caught her breath and said running….from…the…tickle monster. Oh no Ty leave her alone you know how ticklish she is plus we all need to start packing were leaving at 8 and it's already 6:45 I say pleasantly. Okay but I'm still going to tickle her while packing he said nonchalantly. Fine, good luck Cece I say while waving goodbye because she was running to her room. Deuce can I ask you something? I say. Sure my cupcake he replies. Can you help me keep Cece and Ty away from each other? What do you mean by that? He asks confused. Well you see I know Ty and Cece act like brother and sister but they can't date she's my best friend and he's my brother if either get hurt it would make it awkward to be around each other. Okay I understand where you come from so ill help you Deuce says sincerely.

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone was packed up and ready to load the stuff in Ty's truck. Before leaving inside Cece's room her and Ty sat there having some last kisses before they left. For you see it was going to be hard to be close to each other back at their homes. * Last kiss* both walk out from different doors proceeding to the car. So Cece are you ever going to tell me who you wanted to have sex with Rocky ask hopelessly. Some day just not today or tomorrow Cece replies.

Back at Rocky's House

Cece's P.O.V

We all got back complete. Rocky and I were at her kitchen table eating some of what was left from her birthday cake. So wanna sleepover my house to Mani Pedies and watch a bunch of movies? Rocky asks me. Definitely I say cheerful. When Rocky and I are walking towards her room Ty comes out of his room with no shirt on and you don't know how tempting he looks. While passing him he brushes his hand across my shoulder for a second and keeps walking. So who is your crush? Rocky asks suspiciously. Right now I don't have a crush I tell her, I was telling the truth because it was more than just a crush it was a relationship. Well then I'm going to set you up on a date she says none hesitantly. Uhm no you're not I demanded. Why not? She asks me. Because every time you try and set me up I get these weird not my type of guy, people. So what is your type? She asks me. Hm well he would have to be tall not giant though, cute, likes dancing, and all around fun to be with and near I said. Huh I can't think of anyone like that well let's start the popcorn and put the movie on in the living room Rocky says. Okay I reply. I go to the kitchen to put in the popcorn, and someone out of nowhere blindfolds my eyes with their hands. Uhm who is this? I ask desperately. Does this tell you? The person says then kisses me. Ty I yelp you shouldn't kiss me with Rocky just in the other room. Well red then where am I supposed to kiss you? He asks confused. I'll come to your room tonight when I know Rocky is dead asleep, okay? I ask. Yeah, but red one more thing Ty says. What? I ask turning around to kiss face on mine, lip to lip. Okay I got to go see you tonight I say while walking to the living room with the popcorn.

Rocky's P.O.V.

You put salt on it?


	10. Revenge Can be Quite Teasing

Chapter 10 Mostly Cece's P.O.V.

Cece's P.O.V.

Rocky and I both sat down to start watching Silent Hill, she hated horror movies but with the exception of me being her basically sister she said yes. The movie was half way in when the limb was being severed and all of a sudden… Something grabs Rocky and my foot we both turn our heads to our feet slowly soon after we saw the hands it dragged us to the hall. You better watch out I'm a black belt in training Rock screeches. Oh will have to see about that the mysterious voice says. We look to see the hand holding a steak knife, oh no Rocky this is not how I planned on dyeing I plead. All out of nowhere Rocky grabs the knife and points it to the person then I turn on the light. You could guess all you want but it was Rocky's mom! Really mom, really Rocky asks frustrated. Well what's the point of having a daughter if you can't scare her? Ms. Blue asks. Normal mom's take their daughter shopping not insanely fake attempt to kill them and their friend. What are you guys hollering about Ty asks coming out of his room half asleep. Oh nothing just mom pretended she was going to kill us Rocky replies. Oh ok night he says then goes back to his room. It was still going through my body what Rock's mom did but we both calmed down and put on a happy movie we couldn't take any more thrillers'. Ah the end and Rapunzel saves the day, we should go to bed Cece its 2 am. Yeah okay, we walk to her room and rest on her full size bed. All I was waiting for is her to fall asleep so I can see Ty if he is awake. After an hour had passed Rocky was cold out and snoring, talk about a sleeping beauty. I creep out of her room with no noise made what so ever, then I open Ty's door quietly to see him sound asleep. In my heart I really didn't want to wake him up so I just got into bed with him and rested next to him. Before I went to bed I put my phone on the night stand next to me I would have to wake up early so Rocky wouldn't notice me.

Morning

I woke up to my alarm to see Ty already awake listening to music probably rap he is an aholic to rap music. I stood up and sat on the bed wondering why this guy is up at 6 am listening to music. He saw that I was up and took off his head phones started to walk towards me. Hey why didn't you wake me up last night when you came in here? He asked me. You looked tired and plus I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful. Well I'd rather cuddle with my girl than look peaceful he replied. Ok fine well I got to go out through your window so Rocky doesn't see me go out your door I say softly. Come on stay a little she's not gonna wake up till like 10 am considering what time you two went to bed, and also you owe me from not waking me. Uh fine I grunt as he jumps on the bed, I snuggle into his warm body. But only 20 minutes I add.

Ty's P.O.V

Cece fell asleep in less than ten minutes while spooning. It had been 20 minutes so I woke her up, Hey Ce wake up I say while lightly shaking her. She didn't wake up so I shook her harder and nothing. Okay let's do this the hard way I went inside her shirt and gave her a purple nurple. Ah she yelped as I took my hand out of her shirt. What was that for Ty? She asked viciously, Well you wouldn't wake up and it's been 20 minutes I said sincerely. Oh you're going to get it she reaches for my chest and gives me a purple nurple too, which isn't fair because I didn't even have a shirt on I was an easy target! Well I got to go she says * kiss goodbye* Bye she says as she climbs out the window. I really wish she could have stayed longer that was the best time just sitting there holding each other, and it's not like we have a lot of time to do that.

Cece's P.O.V.

As I climbed out the window all I could think about was holding Ty again being with him made me happier but oh well I have to make my plan now. I wanted to make it not obvious that I was hiding something so to make up my story I went to the bakery to get crumpets, mm those things were delicious. I got in front of Rocky's bedroom door and attempted opening it but I guess she locked it. * KNOCK* after two minutes of knocking on the window she finally opened it. Cece why are you outside my window? She questioned me. I went to the bakery and got us some crumpets duh I said trying not to make myself look suspicious. Oh alright well come on in she says getting ready to eat her crumpet.

At School

No one's P.O.V.

All of them went back to school as usual and as always Rocky met up with Cece at her house, and also walked to school together. Cece and Rocky arrived at school only to be met up by Deuce. Rocky and Deuce's relationship had gotten stronger and made them closer because of the weekend they had together. As much as Rocky wanted to hangout with Cece she spent time with Deuce mostly at school while maintaining her tremendously good grades. While Rocky was off with Deuce Cece headed to her locker but got yanked into the janitors closet. When she was about to yell she was met by Ty's dark eyes, hey how's your morning so far? Ty asked. Oh good I guess so far, and you? She replied. Well now that I'm talking to you it's going pretty smooth so far he said. That's good she said. So what's with the pulling into the janitor's closet Rocky is hanging with Deuce right now you don't have to hide asking how you are? Cece says. Yeah but if I didn't take you in here how would I be able to do this, Ty wraps his hands on Cece's asz and pulls her up, putting her against the wall. Cece presses her lips against Ty's abruptly, after their make-out session Ty tells Cece that Rocky will be over at Deuces so they should study together for exams. Okay I'll be there Cece says kissing Ty then leaving to go to her locker. Then Ty leaves a minute later from the closet as he walked out he went to his locker to be met by Abigail the girl from the other night. Hey Ty did you have fun on Saturday? She asks trying to say in a seductive way. Uhm kinda it was fun partying with my sister and my friends he replied scared. Right when she was getting closer Cece came to his rescue and said oh Ty there you are we were gonna be late for chemistry. Yeah bye Abigail he said with joy, how do you always know when I need you ha-ha he questions Cece. Oh I don't know I guess it's just chemistry, now I got to go and you go to your class too. A'ight Ce see you tonight Ty said while walking in the other direction. On the way to class Cece bumped into rubber lips, also known as Max, he went after Rocky and now it was Cece's turn. Oh well will you look who it is Ms. Jones what are you doing in the halls on this fine day? He asked weirdly. Get out of here Max I don't like you she said annoyed. She walked right passed him but he somehow got a hold of her arm. Look Max just let me go you're not my type and I sure as hell know I'm not you're type Cece said. Oh give it a break Cece you know you want me I'm more man than any guy you'll get he replied. Uhm you might wanna recheck you're reflection in the mirror your nothing but a big bone headed, horny guy Cece said making it sound sassy. Now goodbye she said as she released her hand from his grip. Wait he said as he pressed his lips on hers and pecked her. Will you stop it Max I have no feelings for you when I kiss you I feel nothing when I see you I feel nothing, and there is already a guy that when I see my heart skips 3 beats, and when he kisses me I feel like I'm already in a new universe, so just stop Cece replied being out of breathe from yelling. After that speech he let go of her and she walked straight to class.

Cece's P.O.V.

I sat there in my assign seat thinking of what I had just told Max and it was harsh but it made me realize that Ty isn't just another one of those guys that I have a serious relationship with. He is the special relationship you get and the only one that I've actually took a second out of my day to think about. Right after the bell rang for lunch I paced out I started going towards Ty's class I saw him and pulled him away from his friends. Hey what's up Ce? He asked curiously. I caught my breathe and said your it. He asked me I'm what? You are the relationship that I've been wanting and need, so don't let me go or let me leave you if something happens I replied. Ty was silent for a little but then he hugged me and whispered in my ear I wouldn't let you go if Megan Foxx came in here right now with just a bikini on asking me to go with her to Fiji. He and I just started laughing then he went back to his friends and headed towards lunch and I sat down at my lunch table with Dina, Deuce, and Rocky. So what is there for lunch today? I asked them. Either spaghetti or a chef salad, Dina replied. Okay I'm gonna go get my lunch when I got in line I saw the food the spaghetti looked like worms, with blood clots, then there was chef salad it looked like a rotten garden so I just got some milk and a fruit side. As I was walking towards my table some girls came over to me and poured their spaghetti on me my first instinct was to scream but today I was in a good mood so I just slapped them both across the face, I think it was a fair punishment. When I went towards my table everyone was silent in the lunch room but Ty he was cracking up with a smile as for Dina, Rocky, and Deuce. For some reason they were proud that I bitch slapped two girls. Man today is just all out crazy ha-ha I think to myself. After cleaning my hair I come back to the lunch room and start eating like nothing ever happened. From across the room I was teasing Ty like bending down picking up stuff having my asz faced towards him and glaring at him while biting my bottom lip… After five minutes I'm guessing he couldn't take it anymore because he started walking over to our table, and he took a seat down on the other side of the table of me. So what you guys doing he says while glaring at me a little. Oh nothing Rocky says, and why are you over here she asks? Oh no reason at all he responds. Under the table I put my foot on his while keeping a normal face expression. Once he felt my foot he tried moving it off his but he couldn't resist touching it back. Someone texted me so I went to go look at my phone.

Ty: Hey yu got 2 stop, your drivin me crazy. I'm like about to grab you & start kissing yu.

Cece: Well than the plan is workin babe. ;)

Ty: Cecelia you're gonna get it l8ter

Cece: It's worth seeing yu struggle to keep it in.

Ty: Yur really gonna get it babe.

Cece: Ok well I got 2 go I have class.

Ty: Yeah enjoy.

Both turned off phones

Ty's P.O.V.

I was walking to class I knew what my plan was going to be to get Ce back for teasing with me in lunch. First I was going to go to the office and say I need to speak to Mrs. Patricia who is Cece's teacher right now and second when I get in the class I'm gonna in front of the whole class….


	11. A little studying & games

Chapter 11

Ty's P.O.V.

Right after getting the note from my teacher I headed to the office to ask if I can go see Mrs. Patricia for a moment. I arrived at the office the front office people didn't think anything of it so I was on my way to Cece's classroom. * Opens door* Hello Mrs. Patricia I say innocently, oh hello Mr. Blue how may I help you? She asks. I see the water bottle on her desk and "accidentally" spill it on myself. Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Patricia I plead, its fine dear just one second Cece could you get Ty a towel? She asks. Uhm sure * grabs paper towels, what are you doing? She whispers to me. Just wait you'll see, I say back to her. As I rub my shirt with the paper towel, I go you know what it won't dry so I took off my shirt. It was pretty good pay back you wouldn't believe the face Cece had at first she was pissed then she looked, thirsty. Tyler, we don't undress in my classroom Mrs. Patricia says angered. I'm sorry it's just your room is cold and the water on my shirt wasn't helping out the problem I plead. Oh alright dear she says. While I'm in front of the whole class talking to Mrs. Patricia about some random stuff, I stretch my bi-seps and show off my 6 pack. This was the best payback I would give anyone I thought to myself. Well I got to go I say to Mrs. Patricia. On my way out I gave Cece a big smirk she knew this was payback after I smiled at her.

Walking Home

Rocky's P.O.V.

So how was class today? I ask Cece. Oh you know the normal it was weird though in 's Ty came in spilt water on his shirt on "accident" then took his shirt off in front of the whole class. Cece told me. What the? i say back to her. Yeah I know he's been acting awkward today she told me. Mm that boy is gonna get it when I get back from Deuce's, speak of the devil I say as Deuce comes walking towards us. What's up ma lady? he asked me. Oh nothing just Cece just told me that Ty took his shirt off in her class. Man what is up with him? Deuce replies. All of a sudden we hear you guys gonna get in the car now? from a male voice. We all turned around to seee Ty's truck, yeah take Deuce and I to his house though. The whole ride to Deuce's was mayhem, why did you take off your shirt? And in front of Cece's class? why? Although we asked him a bunch of questions he didn't answer any of them. We arrived at Deuce's place and jumped out of the car, but before we went in I opened the door and said I'll be back at 9.

Cece's P.O.V.

Why did you take off your shirt in front of my entire class? I asked him. I told you that I was going to get payback, you're the one who bended down having your asz towards my friends and biting your lips trying to get me horny. I wasn't doing it for your're friends I was doing it for you it's not my fault they were looking. Really? he asked. No I just like bending down for other people, yes it was for you I say smacking the back of his head. Oh okay he said. We got in front of the apartments and started heading for Ty's house we got inside and noticed we were the only ones there. We got out our study guides and textbooks and started studying, well as much as we could it was hard to study by each other we just wanted to kiss both of us the whole time. After a hour of attempting to study Ty asked hey do you wanna take a break? Yeah, I reply and we head back to his room and laid down. I wish I was able to just hold you like this forever Ty says. We were laying down holding each other than I turned around to face him. When I turned around he asked me did you mean what you told me earlier? Yeah, and did you mean what you said about not leaving me for Megan Foxx? I asked. No, not really... Jk Ce I wouldn't leave you for anyone or thing he said sweetly. Well we better go. He inerrupted me and put his finger on my mouth a second later he took it off and replaced it with his lips. Ty we can't do thisI try to say while removing his lips from me, if I kiss you I won't be able to control myself so lets go back out and study i say.

At Deuce's Place

Deuce's P.O.V.

So do you want to play Just Dance or Super Mario Kart? I ask Rocky. Uh how about we play in your room? she asks seductively. Well I uh I-i guess we could i say sjittery. We headed to my room and Rocky pushes me on to my bed and basically rips my clothes off. This was only our second time together ever since our first time Rocky has been horny and has been all lovey dovey. So to go along with it I kiss her neck trying to be encouraging of her wanting to be with each other. When we were done I was laying in her and my sweat she was really rough but good in bed. When I go to turn to look at her shes out of bed getting dressed. Are we gonna play Mario Kart or what? she asks. Well I catch my breathe and say let me get dressed first. After getting dressed we played Mario Kart for about a hour then we played Just Dance, and I beated my old high score but Rocky's score was 3x as much as my new high score. I know that dancing isnt my hobby mine is selling things from my jacket. Rocky innocently says don't worry you'll do better Deucey. I know she means well but that was never gonna happen it's not my thing

At Ty's

Cece's P.O.V.

Ty and I had studied for 2 hours more and it was hard but we actually focused and remembered everything that we needed to for all of our exams. Also since Ty knew about my dyslexia he made it easier for me to be able to remember and understand everything that would be on the tests. When we finally finished all the studying we decided to go on the couch and watch T.v. there was this show about a neighborhood drama called Suburgatory. Which reminded me of Ty and I's relationship because, Tessa one of the characters liked Ryan but Tessa's best friend Lisa turned out to be Ryans sister. It was 7:45 and Ty and I got bored of watching the show so we headed into his room and laid down making out each kiss meaning something with our lips colliding and touching non-stop eventually we started using tongue and we played music making the momment even more special than anticipated.

Later

No one's P.O.V

. Ty's mom had just got home and she started calling for him to come out of his room but he wasnt answering, mostly because him and Cece had fallen asleep together and bed. I didnt know making out could be so exhausting ha-ha. When Ty doesnt answer she goes towards his room to see where he is. * Opens door* What are you doing Tyler Blue? asks curiously. Ty and Cece wake up from their long nap, huh? Cece and Ty say in unison still trying to wake up. Oh shit Ty says knowing he was going to be hearing about we were asleep before you opened the door Ty answers. I mean why is Cecelia in your bed? asks. Uh what time is it Cece asks while yawning fom being tired still. Its 9:01 sweety replies. Right after sayed that Cece jumped up off the bed and started to get all of her stuff togethr once she had it all she said Bye bye Ty and smiled on her way out. Cece had to get out of there before Rocky had noticed that she was at her house. Ty so do you mind telling me why Cece your sisters best friend was in you're bed? And why she was here when you have friends to hangout with? she asks. Well you see my best friend Deuce, Rocky's Boyfriend is hanging out with Rocky so I can't hangout with him right now and Max he is grounded becuase his parents think he is drinking so that takes him away, and Gunter i don't even hangout with he just hangs with Max Ty finishes. Okay well that still doesn't answer my question why Cecelia was here? she questions her son. Well I was taking her home and I asked her if she was studying for her exams today and she said yes well I told her I was too so we should study together. And she said yes so I took her home we studied and after we both had remembered everything we needed to for the test and understood we watched T.V. for a while and once we got bored of watching T.v. we went to my room and listened to music and from what I'm guessing we fell asleep listening to music Ty says out of breathe. Okay I think what you have said is quite believable so you're not in trouble she says. Thanks though you can't tell Rocky she thinks I like Ce and if she finds out that Cece was here with me than shell never let me speak to Cece again because she is her best friend, and were just friends. Alright I won't say anything to your sister.

Cece's P.O.V.

I had just left the blues and when I walked out there was Rocky stannding there getting her keys out of her backpack so she could go in her house. When she saw me she said oh Cece why are you here? Uhm It was 9 o'clock so I came over to you're house to see if you were here but you weren't and you're mom invited me in and asked me how I was? and if i was still scared of her from what happened the other night? I reply. Cool so I'm gonna go in my house but are we still studying tomorrow for our exams she asked. Uh yeah also that's why I have my backack I was gonna give you the study guide you gave and was gonna give it to you because I would probably loose it and since I'm gonna see you tomorrow I thought I might as well give it to you because you wouldnt I say finishing my rambling. Oh alright I knew Rocky took the bait because being my best friend she knew I would most likely loose it. Well I got to go my mom told me to hurry up and get back see yah in the morn'in i say. Mhm see yah she said heading into her house and then I started walking home thankful that she didn't suspect anything.

At the Blues House

Rocky's P.O.V.

I walked into my house and said mom I'm home...

So uhm what should I do tomorrow for school. I dont know if i want someone to figure out whats happening between Ty and Cece or for someomne to get hurt I need a littlt drama. I have some Ideas I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Bye please Review. for more/


	12. Break Through

Chapter 12

(I don't own the song by Christina Perri called Jar of Hearts. It's in the story great song and I don't own it in any way, and I don't own the song Wicked games by the weekend)

Rocky's P.O.V.

As I walked in I see my mom coming out from my brothers room, Is Ty here I ask. Uhm yeah sweetie he's in his room my mom responds. Okay, after that I walk to Ty's room. What up my brother? I say barging in. Why are you in my room? He asked. Oh just seeing what you were up too I reply. Oh well I'm studying for exams He says. Cool me and Cece are going to be studying tomorrow so don't be loud. But Ce already. He stopped his sentence half way in. She already what? I question him. She already came by here with some note thing so I thought she already studied he said slowly. Oh she was dropping off the study guide because she thought she would lose it I tell him. That makes more sense he replies. Yeah, so I've been meaning to ask you who do you think Cece was gonna use the condoms with? I ask. Well I don't know the guys she hangs with aren't my friends Ty says with an awkward look on his face. Mm you're probably right she goes for hunky guys I say. A'ight well I'd rather not sit here and talk about Ce's boys life so I'm gonna go take a shower he says. Okay bye I say walking out of his room and going to mine.

2 Days Later (Wednesday)

Cece's P.O.V.

Rocky and I had just gotten home; from school yesterday we studied for our exams and today we were also she was quite impressed that I knew all of the material. Of course I told her that on Monday I was studying by myself. She would have been pissed if she knew Ty and I were hanging out let alone studying together. So what did you get for # 12 I ask Rocky? Uhm, D she replied, and # 13 I ask, A she responded. Okay and # 14 I ask, Cece you can't keep asking me what I got Rocky said in a stern voice. Well I already know all this material can't we study our choreography for Shake It up Chicago? Fine, but only because this year you do understand everything she says. Rocky and I head down stairs to the streets five, six, seven, and eight. We had just finished our whole dance routine for Saturday it took us an hour to learn but it got done. Let's call it a night I tell Rocky, realizing it was 10:00 already. Lying down in my bed had never felt so good, I know everything for my exams tomorrow, I know all the choreography for Saturday, and I had taken a shower. Man I didn't know it felt so good to know everything I needed for a test.

Ty's P.O.V.

Ah the big day, I woke up extra early so I could study some more I try really hard in school because if I'm gonna be a rapper I want to be the wise one everyone looks up too. At 7:45 it was time to go I headed outside waiting for Rocky and Cece so we could drive to school. * 10 later* we were finally in the car and headed to school, so you gals ready for your exams I ask curiously, they both just nod casually. Thank you for choosing cab ala Ty you may exit the vehicle I say stopping in the parking lot. Are you alright Ty Rocky asks me. Uhm yeah I hope so I reply, Everyone calm down were gonna do fine and today is gonna be good Cece says trying to be calm. Oh who am I kidding were taking a HUMUNGOUS test guys Cece says nervously. To imitate what she had just done I put my arm on her shoulder and said everyone calm down were gonna do fine and today is gonna be good. I could tell that she wanted to smack me but mocking her and getting her agitated made me forget about the test sadly.

During the Test

Is it B I hope the answer is B * Circles B on paper* Man I studied for days and I still feel like I know nothing, I know it's somewhere in my head but, where? Out of nowhere I just think of Ce and how we were studying together and laughing ah I got it I whisper. I'm really hoping no one heard that I think to myself.

After the Test

Right when the teacher collected the test booklet I couldn't be any happier than I was at the moment, I never wanted to see that piece of shit ever again. It was almost time for classes to start again and once the bell rang I ran for my life. Ce I yell across the hall, she walks towards me. So how did you do? She had a depressed look on her face then she said I'm pretty sure that I got almost everything right she then put a grin on her face, what about you? she asked. Yeah I studied for days and I still forgot some I say then grab her waist but I thought of us studying and it all just came back to me I finish. Cece, Ty, oh so this is the guy you were talking about Max says. Oh shit is all I could think. No ewe Ty tries to cover our tracks but the attempt falls. Yeah right bro I already know you like her because of the Dare max finishes. What dare? Cece says. The one were Ty had to kiss you for 3 minutes Max says viciously. So what's so bad about that he got dared to kiss me and we did? Cece asked confused of what Max was implying. Oh he didn't tell you Max says. I interrupted him and asked I didn't tell her what max? I really had no clue what this guy was talking about. You know how you only took the dare of kissing her because you wanted to get in her pants Max says going on. What in the hell are you talking about that is so a fucking lie I say yelling at Max which everyone in the hall heard. Ce this is not true I swear I try to convince Cece I know nothing of this matter. Uhm Ty we should take a break, you may be telling the truth but, we should take a break Ce says her voice cracking with tears about to emerge from her eyes. Please Ce don't do this I would never hurt you, you know that I say about to lose it. I'm gonna go I need time to think about t-this Cece says. As she enters her other class I slammed my fist on the locker next to me I ran out of the school driving home as fast as I could. I got home went in my room slammed everything on my desk and removed everything on my dresser. I finished tarring about everything in my room apart and lay on my bed about to lose my sanity. Cece was the remedy every time I was mad, but when she is the one making me mad there is no cure that can be found.

Cece's P.O.V.

I knew Ty was known for being a lady's man, player, womanizer, whatever you'd prefer to call it but I never thought he would do it to me. When I got to class I asked to use the restroom immediately, once I got the pass to go I was on my way. In the bathroom stall I laid on the toilet closed with the door open looking at myself in the mirror tears soaring down my face.

1: I know I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all that's waiting is regret.

And don't you know? I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most.

Chorus 2x: I learned to live half alive. And now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. And tearing love apart.

You're going to catch a cold. From the ice inside of your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?

I hear your asking all around. If I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back in your arms.

2: Dear, it took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put the light back in my eyes.

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. Cause you broke all your promises. And now your back. You don't get to get me back.

Chorus 2x

And who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. And tearing love apart

You're going to catch a cold from the inside of your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all.

3: who do you think you are? … Who do you think you are? who do you think you are?

The end of the song

I got back up, fixed my make-up and hair, and left for class it wasn't were I needed to be in my heart but for now it will have to do. When I got back to class we had "free time" which was really just normal time because we talked to people in class on a regular day bases. But today was not a day I felt like talking like there was no tomorrow, I didn't know if I could last till tomorrow knowing I told Ty we needed a break. The real reason a asked for a break is because I'm finally realizing I'm dating Rocky's brother, I'm dating someone who is supposed to be a player, and someone who I've falled for and if I fall anymore I'm scared I'll get hurt. Right there I knew what the right thing was to do but is what is right to others right for me? How do Fred and Daphne do it? How do Brad and Angie do it? Or Uh J-B and Selena do it? Most importantly how will Ty and I do it? If we do it.

Ty's P.O.V.

My head phones were on full blast and the world around me was on pause while I play me. Once I got sick of listening to the bullshit that surrounded my ears I got out my notepad and started wrighting down lyrics sorrow filled in them, mad supplying the words, and regret leading the rhythm of the new song. If she thinks I'm such a player this is the perfect song.

1: Woahhhhhhhhh, woaaahhh, yea.

I left my girl back home; I don't love her no more…

And she'll never fucking know that These fucking eyes that I'm staring at

Let me see that ass, Look at all that cash… And I've emptied out my cards too, Now I'm fucking leaning on that…

Chorus: Bring your love baby; I can bring my shame…

Bring the drugs baby, I can bring my pain

I got my heart right here… I got my scars right here…

Bring the cups baby; I can bring the drink…

Bring your body baby, I can bring you fame…

That's my motherfucking words too, Just let me motherfucking love you…

Listen ma, I'll give you all I got give me all for this; I need confidence in myself…

Ey, yeah, yeah, Ohhh

Listen ma, I'll give you all of me, give me all of it, I need all of it to myself… whoa, oooohhhh

So tell me you love me…

Only for tonight, only for tonight, even though you don't love me…

Just tell me you love me…

I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me, even though you don't love me…

2: Let me see you dance; I love to watch you dance…

Take you down another level, get you dancing with the devil…

Take a shot of this, but I'm warning you…

I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby; so, put down your perfume…

Chorus again

The end of the song.

Cece's P.O.V.

School had ended and Ty didn't pick us up and I didn't see him at lunch so I'm hoping he went home early if not who knows where he went. As I was walking up the stairs I was really hoping I could get passed Ty, luckily I did. I looked online and on his blog was a new song. Of course I took a look at it even though we weren't together at the moment his music always made me feel better, and listening to it makes me feel like I'm with him. I looked at the title and the description of the song Title: Just Thought as Another Player and he description: This goes out to the girl who thinks of me only as "The guy" as in the guy who always will hurt girls and go threw them like a record. You know who you are hope you enjoy.

When I finished the song that night I hadn't eaten or slept, the song he made hurt leaked with pain and agony and it consisted of me making him feel like he is truly a man whore. When I looked at the clock it was 4 o'clock on a school night, tomorrow was Friday which led to the weekend that would make it easier not to have to be around Ty. My heart was aching from not seeing him but something told me he was in way more ache than I could ever feel.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Ty was staying home again today but I have no clue what his reason is for. All yesterday listening in on his room he was mourning of pain and his door was locked so no one in the house could talk to him and it sounded like he was breaking stuff in there. I was texting Deuce to ask what it could be but since Deuce isn't like normal guys he didn't have even a clue of what could be going on. Also when I was trying to txt Cece she barely even responded to me so I wasn't able to ask her if she knew anything. Cece and I met outside and started walking to school, so what have you been? up to I ask. Nothing much just catching up on Grey's Anatomy episodes, you? She asked. Oh just wondering what's wrong with Ty, for some reason he hasn't come out of his room at all or eaten plus I'm pretty sure he's breaking stuff in his room I say rambling on about him. Oh that's terrible I would have texted you but I was charging my phone cause it died completely Cece said trying to comfort me. It's alright I'm just scared for him he won't talk to a soul. Yeah that's bad Cece replies. We reached school and entered hoping for a great Friday, ha if that's possible.


	13. Puzzled Love

Chapter 13

Rocky's P.O.V.

Pst Deuce, Pst Deuce. I called for Deuce so we could talk and he could ask his friends if they knew what could be wrong with Ty. Yeah I got my paper and pen tell me what's wrong with him Deuce whispers. He is distant, locked in his room, won't eat, or talk to anyone, breaking things I say. Okay I'll ask my friends around 3rd period I'll tell you at lunch what's wrong with him Deuce whispers once more. Thanks Deucey I love you I say. Love yah too He replies.

Deuce's P.O.V.

So what's wrong with him I ask one of my friends? Dude some chick hurt his heart and she must be special if he's not eating because a guy has got to eat. Wow1 Ty Blue in love, does anyone else find this strange? I ask my friend. He replied yeah she must be a babe if Ty falled for her. Yeah tell me about it, ha-ha I say. Once the bell rang I went to go see where Rocky was in the lunch room. Ah after she walked out of line to the table I sat her down and said Rock my friend said some chick hurt his heart and did pretty good damage if he isn't eating. What? My brother is mourning over a girl wow and I thought I was dramatic she says. I ask so you're still not worried about him? No it's just a girl he'll get over it Rocky says. Okay, then we ate our lunch

Cece's P.O.V.

When the bell rang for 3rd period I couldn't take it no more I went out of the school and started heading for the Blue's house I needed to speak to Ty right now. * 15 minutes later* I was walking up the apartment starts then I remembered that Ty locked his door so I would have to go to my room and climb up to his window from mine. I arrived in my room and got onto the balcony outside my room and started climbing up the stairs. Aha I knew he would never lock his window. * Opens window* I look down to see Ty sleeping of course he would be, and then I look all throughout his room. The stuff he usually had on his dresser was hanging out of the closet, the stuff that was usually on his desk was scattered across his bedroom floor, and Rocky was right he was breaking stuff that stuff was picture frames and one of his basketball trophy's. Once I was done analyzing the mess he had created I jumped into his room and lay on his bed beside him. Ty I said while shaking him no response, Ty I said louder no response, so I gave him a purple nurple. Ow what in the hell? He said. He jumped when he saw me, is this a dream? He asked. But before I could answer he kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss him back, don't answer that question, if this is a dream I want one last time with you he said. I didn't have the heart to say anything, and he started kissing me again, taking off his pants, then, my shirt, then his then my pants, then once you know it, it was all gone. He grabbed me and went on top of me leaving me wanting more, knowing this might be our last time together made it even more special. He was soft as always but knew when to be rough we didn't use a condom this time but it didn't matter I was aware of the full affect and the sex was like nothing before nothing could compare to it, you said you would never let me leave I cry. I won't he says gripping my waist tighter, ah I scream for the last time knowing that it might be the last time we moan together.

Ty's P.O.V.

As I respond back to Cece that I won't as in let her go I tighten my grip on her never wanting to release, and that last moment I release what may be our finale time together. When we finished we just laid there the rest of the day in each other's arms. This isn't a dream I say. No, it's, its more Cece replied. I'm in love with you Ce and I can't take it anymore if you won' admit that you do too I say. Ty I-I don't want to say I love you if I'm gonna get hurt. I looked her right at that moment straight in the eyes and said Cecelia I have no intentions on hurting you and no plans, I won't hurt you. She sighed. I'm… completely in love with you Tyler she said. I really couldn't help myself now I got back on top of her and full out suffocated her with my mouth on hers.

Next Morning

When I woke up I was really hoping that wasn't a dream, and to my surprise it wasn't Cece was still lying right next to me, I nudge her to wake up and say hey, what time do we have to be at Shake It up Chicago? Uhm 11:30 Cece replied. Lit' red its 10:45 we better get up I say starting to get out of bed to take a shower. No I don't want to leave once we get up will have no time to be together She says. Will have time I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do I reply. Okay but you're still forgetting something she says. And what could that be? I ask curiously. You forgot your boxers babe, she says coming up to me, thanks I say, but you know you'd like me to walk in to my bedroom wet and drippy all over my abs with just a towel on I say ending my sentence. Okay I got to go get ready but that's tempting* kiss* Bye She said going out the window. Bye I say even though she is already gone. Would you look at that the boy came out of his cave? Rocky says. Yeah now that boy needs to take a shower and get ready so, get out of the way I reply. Alright! She hollers, but you still have to tell me who you're in love with. I just keep walking to the bathroom trying to ignore her words.

After the Dance

Rocky's P.O.V.

Ty, Cece, and I walk off the stage all sweaty from just finishing our number, and man do we probably stink a whole bunch. When Ce takes off her top shirt I notice some boy staring, hey Cece some boy is staring at you over there I say in a teasing way. Rocky how many times am I going to tell you, you're not picking the guy I date, Ty just sits there with laughs going all across his face. Oh Ty I wouldn't laugh you're the one who is in love with some girl and I am going to figure out who this girl is because if you can fall in love with someone there has to be a second Earth. Ha-ha Cece laughs. Plus now that you love some girl you can stop flirting with my best friend I say, oh so I can't do this Ty says leaning over to Cece kissing her neck. Ty Cece yelps getting him off her neck, really you're gonna give my best friend a hickey I say pissed. Well do you want me to tell Deuce to give you one? He asks. You're such an asz Ty I say, what happens if I kiss your best friend he asks do I get a black eye. Really Ty Cece wouldn't kiss you in a million years I say. Right Cece I ask her. Yepadoozy she replies weirdly, hey Cece do you see that Canadian over there? Ty asks as Cece turns her head he places his lips on my best friends. Stop it Ty! I say getting pissed because Cece is the only friend I have and if she dates Ty shell always be around him. Really Ty? Cece hollers you know I've always wanted to see a Canadian you asz. And the world is back in line I think to myself as Cece and Ty go on fighting about Canadians. Okay you 2 stop I scream. Let's go home I seriously don't see how we got to talking about some guy, then Ty, then Canadians, were weird people I think to myself.

Apartments

Cece's P.O.V.

We all headed into my house to play twister we had Deuce, Rocky, Dina, Ty, and I at my house at first was four at a time then we made it so only two versed at time so we could figure out who the champion. Of course it wasn't me because I have no balance what so ever, Deuce can't bend that much so not him, Dina I really didn't ever see her play twister so she is a mystery and Ty and Rocky those two are like pretzels that talk except sometimes Ty has to quit because his junk gets squished. So who will be the twister CHAMPION Its most likely between Rocky and Ty but maybe tonight folks will have a new comer. We have Deuce the detachable, Dina the dangler, Ty the twisler, Rocky the rangler, and Cece the celery. That's the best I got ha-ha. Well let the twister be ever in your peace.


	14. Struggle From a Kiss

Chapter 14

I'm sorry I haven't updated, and I'm not one to make up excuses but I really don't know what to Wright and Today is my Birthday. Whoa not. This will be kinda small till I get some inspiration.

Cece's P.O.V.

Okay this was it for once Deuce was doing good and he wasn't the only male doing good Ty was right under him, way to make their relationship as friends more awkward. Dina was screaming off her lungs, and Rocky was chanting at Deuce to win or he'd be missing something for a week. To be honest I didn't want to cheer neither of them on their position looked uncomfortable and got strange to look at. And as the moment of victory was seconds away…. Deuce congratulations you are the new winner of the Twister Teenage Competition! Rocky and Deuce were about to get mushy but Ty punched him in the gut, dude I'm not going to watch this Ty says. Alright we get the point you don't like me doing this * kisses Rocky* Deuce says. I feel bad for Deuce he didn't see what was coming for him * Ty punches Deuce* what in the hell Tyler Deuce shouts. I warned you dude Ty replies. After all the argument everyone left that was the opposite gender, also known as meat heads. Hey Cece there is something I need to tell you Dina says. What's up? I ask curious. Well 2 days ago I was by Ty and Rocky's apartment because I didn't go to school the day of the exams and I got to their house because I heard Ty was home, well when I was there me and he made-out tongue in all she said. Every word that Dina said after she kissed Ty was poison to my heart; I just slept with him without anything and told him I loved him I thought to myself breaking down.

Dina's P.O.V.

As I said that Ty and I made out 2 days ago Cece looked spaced out. Am I boring you Cece? I ask. Oh no I just ever saw that coming she says. Wait you kissed my brother? Do you like him? Does he like you? Rocky asks coming out of nowhere. Uhm… well... you know uh… yes, maybe, and I don't know. Was the kiss good? Rocky asks another question. I've got no clue it was so fast it's hard to tell though his breathe wasn't bad. While describing the kiss Cece was walking towards the kitchen and Rocky grabbed me and we both sat on the couch discussing everything that had happened. To be honest I'm in love with Ty although he kissed me I still might like Gunter.

Next Day

Ty's P.O.V.

Everything was back to normal Ce and I were close again but this time with a better bong because we both admitted that we love each other. When I was outside Cece and Rocky came out but when they got there Cece wouldn't even look at me or talk to me. So how are you two? I ask making conversation on the way to school. Well Mr. Ty yesterday Dina told us that you and her had a make-out sesh Rocky says with a big smirk on her face. I look over to Cece and know I was doomed. When Rocky asked me to respond I just kept my mouth shut. After we finally got to school before we went in the school I said It was nothing just a random kiss, I did it because I was depressed it meant nothing, while saying meant nothing I look at Cece trying to give her the message. We were off to class and I was trying to make my way over to Cece who was racing to class so she didn't have to speak to me. While she was near the door I reach for her arm to grab it but uh I was a centimeter off and she made it in class this was going to be hard to get to her.

Cece's P.O.V.

When I got inside the school I was pacing towards my class I didn't want to have anything to do with Ty he was basically dead to me, if you loved someone you wouldn't be messing around with others. This was the last straw and he had destroyed it so I was a little bit away from the classroom door I saw Ty behind me from the corner of my eye so I speeded up my pace and right when his arm was going out to reach for me I made it in the class. When I got in my seat a sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

Home

Tears surrounded me like I was the new aquatic center of Chicago, Tissues were around my entire room, I could hear Ty pounding on my bedroom window but answering him would be what I would do when I was about to die, and I'm not even close to die-in. It hurt to breathe this is what I was worried about, once I told him I loved him we would break up quickly. To be honest when I tell you that I'll miss you, it doesn't mean I'll never get over you. It just means I wish I didn't have to. But in this situation I think the best thing for me is to either listen to what he has to say and forgive him or just let him go and release all the pain that's holding me back from reality. Which to choose?

I know I said small but when I was wrighting I totally got like three chapter's in my head and I'm thankful because I was about ready to give up on the story. Well I hope this chapter intrigued you a lot, but to be honest I don't know how Ty can get her back. He might but remember the title of the story is I Need Your Time so just let time bring hope. In future chapters I will be having more than just Ty and Cece's P.O.V.


	15. New Starts Or Not

Chapter 15

2 Weeks Have Passed

Rocky's P.O.V.

The past two weeks have been amazing Cece has been free we have gone on a ton of double dates WITH Deuce and I and I can't believe who she has brought throughout these dates. Seeing her happy was good but sometimes I feel like she is fake smiling and it's not fun to see your best friend try and lie her smile at you. Though at the club and Shake It Up she is more free and herself again the first week of this 2 week fun zone she wasn't fun she was actually kinda depressing and lonely a little but that changed oh yes it did.

Dina's P.O.V.

Well I got a boyfriend and he can dance and he is great at first I didn't know if I wanted to be with him but after the kiss with Ty I realized what I really wanted. In this relationship me and my boy have come to the decision that were taking it slow because we both don't want to get hurt nor hurt each other, and we both agreed that we wouldn't be one of those secret couples. We were embarrassed at first when we started the relationship because what would the people who we call friends say. Oh and guess what when he finally admitted his feelings for me he told me that I was going to be a big part of his life this school year, and he's sorry he didn't show his feelings sooner because they were bugging him.

No One's P.O.V.

Chicago had been a happy place for the teens Deuce, Rocky, Dina, Cece, Gunter, and Ty. Soon it was going to be spring break and that means that all of them were going to be in Florida at a beach house wearing mostly shorts, tanks, and most importantly swim suits. As it was a normal Wednesday Rocky couldn't wait for Friday to come because once that day hit all of them would be on their way to the Sunshine State, yeah. Well anyways the countdown had started and Cece and she decided to go to the mall and get bathing suits after school, of course Rocky brought her boyfriend because she wanted them to have matching swim suits weird…

At the Mall

Rocky what about this one Cece asks walking out of the changing rooms to show Rocky the bathing suit she had just put on it was a coral color and it was a boob push together. Yeah it's nice do you plan on getting a certain guys attention she asks her friend teasingly. Aren't I always trying to impress a certain guy Cece says acting like her friend doesn't know her? Well Deuce get out of there so I can see your bathing suit Rocky hollers but the sight that you're about to see is quite disturbing Deuce walked out with a Speedo on. Yeah I'm gonna go back into the changing room's Rocky Cece says wanting to take back the sight she had just seen sadly. Rocky I love you but I refuse to wear a Speedo in Florida it's uncomfortable and embarrassing and it will not happen Deuce says trying not to freak out. Uh fine Rocky says mad. Thank you Deuce says thankful that she didn't force him to wear that dreadful material. Well we better get back to my place Cece says trying to get out of the place in a hurry. On the way back to Cece's Deuce was driving and out of nowhere Cece says Deuce I hope you know I will never ever be able to see you in the same way I did before you're like a brother and now I can't I just can't. I understand Cece if I saw you wearing a thong it would scare me too and I would never want that to happen Deuce says feeling embarrassed. Okay good Cece says not letting another word come out of her mouth. The 3 had all gotten back to Cece's and relaxed on the couch not getting up for hours. They all ended up falling asleep on the couch until Cece's mom woke them up saying they had to get home because it was 11:30 already. Rocky, Deuce, and Cece all looked at each other like did we really sleep that long and then after fully gaining conscious Deuce and Rocky left so they wouldn't get in trouble with their parents.

Rocky's P.O.V.

When I finally got home Deuce pecked me on the lips softly before saying goodbye and me heading in my home. When I walked in my house my mom was on the couch probably waiting for me to get home. Oh it's nice of you to decide to come home Raquel my mom says using my full name which means I'm in deep shit. Well Cece, Deuce, and I went to the mall to get bathing suits for our trip to Florida you know how important it is to us, and when we got back to Cece's we fell asleep on her couch I'm so sorry I say finishing my rambling. Uh you know I can't be mad at you but next time learn that your curfew is at 10:00 Ms. Rocky my mom says. Thank you mom I love you I say thankful that she didn't ground me or not allow me to go on the rip. Right when I was about to enter my room Ty asks me where I was. None ya I reply. Rocky really he says nicely. Fine Cece, Deuce, and I went shopping for bathing suits at the mall I say annoyed. Oh he says nonchalantly. All I could think is him only wondering what a certain girl looks like in a bikini oh wait I know who that is CECE!

Cece's P.O.V.

When I got in my room I was thinking of how my life has been for the past two weeks, and to be honest at times it hurt but it was fun and amazing. Although I wasn't with Ty I was okay with it for once, it killed me on the inside no matter how many times I denied it but I'm okay. After ignoring him for 4 days I finally told him that I wasn't going to be with him and that he and me should see other people one of us was doing that and doing it a lot. Which was me at first I was mad at Dina but when her and Gunter started dating again I realized she never liked Ty and I didn't even bother to ask him how he felt of her because I just wanted to get rid of all the pain that was surrounding my heart. So when I go to Florida it's gonna be all finding that certain guy and not attaching myself to one guy but maybe more I needed fun and messing with guys on a vacation would maybe cure myself of being stuck on Ty.

Dunt, Dunt, Dunt. Well that was a weird chapter but I was trying to hold off who Dina and Cece were until the end but there it is. Well I'll definitely put a chapter on tomorrow.


	16. Sweat

Chapter 16

Cece's P.O.V.

Ah Thursday that means tomorrow was trip day and once I got on that trip my high school life would be totally different through my perspective. Walking these halls for the past hours was boring and I just couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow and leave without the blink of an eye. Today's school day went by quick for some reason mostly because classes were shorter due to the pep rally being at the end of the day. The bell rang for the pep rally to start and as always what's been happening for the past two weeks when I pass Ty in the hall ways we both ignore each other. When I got into the gymnasium I was lurking around the whole place for Rocky and Deuce the love couple, at the moment people in love made me sick to my stomach. Ooh there they are I thought to myself while plopping down on the bleachers next to Rock. What's happening chica? Deuce asks. Oh nothing though this day has gone by pretty quick how about you two? I ask. It's good they both say in unison making me nauseous.

Rocky's Place

Ty's P.O.V.

I'd just got home and did what I usually have done for the past two weeks sit in my room making new rap lyrics it helped me ease my pain because if I wasn't rapping I was thinking of her. At first she was ignoring me for days then she finally told me that we needed to break up and see other people. I couldn't bear doing that but I'm guessing she could, and when I have to pass her in the halls and act like nothing happened it rips a piece of my mojo from me. For the past three days I've been you know making out with random girls in my school and thank god there not getting leaded on from it. I've decided when we head for Florida tomorrow that I was going to find a girl to meet and actually help bring my mojo back. * Front door opens* Of course it was Rocky and Cece this ode be good I think to myself. Hey Ty Rocky says while Cece just walks to Rock's room trying to ignore me. Cece I thought we said we were going to watch a movie out here Rocky asks. Uhm yeah okay Cece says and for once for the past two weeks she finally looked at me. But when I saw her look at me it just made me ache and I thought I wanted her to look at but in the end it just hurts. Hey Ty you wanna watch a movie with us we were going to watch Cinnamon Doll Returns Rock asks. Uhm no I got to focus on my rap music and start working out to get my abs in shape for the ladies I say trying to sound like my normal lady lover name. Yeah you do that she says laughing. I headed back in my room and for some reason whenever I'm in it my heart hurts because that's the place where Cece and I said I love you for the first and only time. Well there is a solution to this problem us my abs cruncher that always makes me feel better.

Later On

It was 8:30 and Cece was still here with Rocky and I really had to use the bathroom, but I didn't want to see her. So I make a run for it was quite easy mostly because my bedroom is across from the bathroom. Ah that felt good I was hold in that in for hours. When I got back to my room everything was blurry I was really tired working out made me exhausted so I laid down shirtless slowly drifting asleep.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Ty hadn't been out of his room in hours and last time that happened he didn't come out for 2 days I think… Hey Cece we should probably see what Ty is up to I say. He's probably just working out she says then turns back to the T.V. Well we should check on him I say while pausing the movie we were watching. Uh fine she says annoyed. As we open the door we see Ty shirtless on his bed looking like he passed out. It was nasty he was all sweaty still and looked like he died from working out to much I thought to myself Cece go poke him I say. No I'm not touching that he looks like a wet dog she responds. Well I'm his sister and that's crossing the line I say. I'm not doing it she says. Please I'll do your laundry while in Florida I plead. Uhm… Fine she says only because she won't have to do laundry for a full week. As she gets closer and closer she looks like she is about to throw up. * Pokes Ty* Huh he says. Few we both say with a sigh of relief. What are you two doing he asks curiously. Well we thought you were dead from working out too much I say. Oh he replies understandingly. Well come on Rock let's get back to the movie and can you give me some anti-bacterial germex Cece asks. Yes I say wondering why she was making a big deal out of poking my brother. Ce you know I'm not infected and that you like touching me Ty says with a grin walking towards his closet. * puts shirt on* Cece shakes her head and says in your dreams ladies man.* walks out of room* I just laugh because seeing hem fight was hilarious.

Ty's P.O.V.

Wow I actually talked to Cece and it felt good but now I had to write more music I had some inspiration and I planned on using it.


	17. Hotel Teasing

Chapter 17

Ty's P.O.V.

When I stare at you to long, my eyes start to burn.

When I look at you I see a dream.

Baby, don't fly away.

If you stay right here I can hold you all day.

You're fast and swift but not faster than me.

We can stay right here if you just believe in me.

Life is too boring so let's leave reality.

I've been holding on to long

But you just won't budge.

Trying to look inside your heart is like trying to see inside a black hole.

And baby, don't fly away.

Baby, don't fly away

Baby, don't fly away

If you were mine I'd keep you laminated

It's not that you're a piece of paper

I just want you to last forever

The slightest thing could damage you

And I'm not risk in that

So….

Baby, don't fly away

If you stay right here I can hold you all day.

You're fast and swift but not faster than me.

We can stay right here if you believe in me.

So… Baby, don't fly awayyyyyyyy.

Done I thought to myself finishing my song I'm not sure what it's about but neither do I about my other songs most of the time. When I looked at the clock it was 3:45 in the morning and I was exhausted so I drifted to sleep on my desk seat. * Alarm clock goes off* Uhh I woke up my but num and my back sore that's what I get for falling asleep on a seat. Ty turn you're alarm clock off Rocky screams. Yeah alright I say still yawning. When I look at the clock I see that it was already 7:20 uh school starts at 7:55 I only had like four hours of sleep. After getting dressed looked in the mirror and I looked like shit, literally. My eyes were droopy, my face was paler than usual and I could barely walk without wanting to sleep. When Rocky saw me she couldn't stop whining about how terrible I looked. When I got into my car I luckily could turn on the car. We all were in it and I was driving pretty well until I closed my eyes. Ty they both screamed. Huh I say quickly putting the car in park. Uh I think I'll drive I hear Cece say before falling back to sleep.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I didn't have my license so Cece had to drive us to school considering Ty was a hazard on the wheel. I was kinda worried at first that Cece was driving but she is actually a great driver. We finally arrived at school all in one piece, and once we got in the parking lot we had to wake up Ty who by now was in a deep sleep. We really didn't want to wake him up but to our luck he wouldn't wake up. We hit him, kicked him, punched him, he wouldn't wake up so we left the window ajar and locked the car with him in it asleep. Today went by so slow the excitement of the trip made the day seem like it was going to last forever, but during lunch hanging with my friends made me realize there was only 2 hours left of school.

1:59 Minutes Later

The seconds were being counted down in my classroom, everyone wanted to leave and start their full week of vacation so they wouldn't have to listen to teachers any more. Tick Tock Tick Tock …. Ding I ran out of the school with no hesitation what so ever. Since the day ended I walked over to Ty's car him still sound asleep though this time when I slapped him he woke up. Huh he says not knowing what was going on. Why I am in the car? Is school over? He asked. You wouldn't wake up and yes it is I replied. Cece came over to the driver's side at first Ty was confused of what she was doing. Uhm why is Ce getting ready to drive my car? He asked. Well when you attempted to drive us to school last time you fell asleep while driving so Cece drove us here I said. Oh well I can drive now he said. I'm not taking any risks I'm going to drive I'm not dyeing before we get to Florida Cece says sarcastically. Fine Ty says sitting down in shot gun.

Deuce's P.O.V.

I was waiting outside my house for all of them to come pick me up I said goodbye to my entire family so all I had to do now was wait. Ah here they are wait why is Cece driving I think to myself. I hopped into the car to see Ty, Dina, Gunter, Cece, and Rocky in the car once I was in we were on our way. Uhm would anyone like to explain why Cece is driving I ask. Well Ty this morning fell asleep while driving and now I don't trust him at the moment driving us so since Cece is a good driver she is driving us to the airport. Hey it wasn't my entire fault I just went to bed late and only had 4 hours of sleep Ty said. Well you shouldn't be up till 3 writing rap music, Rocky says worried. Yeah dude why have you been writing so much these past two weeks? I ask. Because I am it keeps me busy, once I'm with them Florida girls I won't I promise man Ty says with a smirk on his face. Dina and Gunter looked at him like he was weird, Rocky looked at him like he was a player, Cece had a poker face on, and I wasn't surprised so I just replied you better.

At the Airport

Gunter's P.O.V.

We got passed all the security and were heading to the airplane I couldn't wait to get to Florida me and Dina were gonna go look at all the tourist attractions and more. The seating arrangements were Rocky, Deuce, and I in the middle of the plane. And Dina, Cece, and Ty 2 rows above us. I ish I could have been by Dina it would have been easier to fall asleep on the plane next to her. The whole time Deuce and Rocky basically kissed the kissed for 3 hours then finally fell asleep I guess all that lip action got to them.

Dina's P.O.V.

An hour had passed being on the plane and Ty and Cece were dead quiet so to break the silence I said we should play would you rather thankfully they said yes. Okay Cece would you rather eat horse poop or brush your hair with a crabs claws? I ask. Definitely crab claws I will never eat poop she replies looking nauseous. Now Ty would you rather kiss my big toe or Cece's but? I ask. He thought for a minute than said Cece's but. Cece looked traumatized, you heard him C bend over I say trying to be funny. I'd rather not she replies. Okay Ty you ask C now. Okay he says. Would you rather be with a Florida guy or a Chicago guy Ty says? Cece didn't answer and then she says lightly I have to use the restroom. I could tell she looked uncomfortable so I asked her if she was okay. Uhm yeah just need a second she replied. I look at Ty as she walks off what was that about? I ask. I've got no clue he says looking out the window.

Cece's P.O.V.

Okay Ty says. Would you rather be with a Florida guy or a Chicago guy? He asked. At that moment I knew what he was talking about and it made my heart ache and I felt weak. So I made up an excuse that I had to use the restroom. As I got up Dina asked me if I was okay I think she knew something was up. When I got to the bathroom all of my tears soared out of my eyes, first I have to sit next to him; second I have to speak to him, and third worst of all I have to look at his gorgeous eyes. Once I get to Florida I'll be alright I say to myself out loud. I fixed my face so I didn't look like I was crying and headed back out to go sit down. When I sat down I told them both that I'm gonna rest for a little. They said ok but I could see the worry in their eyes. Why Cece why? Ty asked me. Because I don't know if I can trust you anymore I said. It didn't mean anything I swear the only one I love is you he says grabbing my face kissing me and not letting go as I tried to get out of the kiss but ended up just kissing him back. When we stopped kissing I told him I love you too. * Body shakes* Huh I say while opening my eyes oh it was just a dream I thought to myself. Are you okay Ty? Asks me I look back and forth seeing Dina asleep and the sky dark. Uh yeah. I was hoping he didn't hear me say I love you too but I wasn't lucky tonight. Who were you saying I love you too he asked. Uhm my cat I replied saying quickly. Ce I've known you forever and you have never owned a cat he says confused. Well in my dream I had I cat and he said he loved me I say trying to make him believe me. Oh alright but why were you making out with your pillow he asked. Taylor Lautner and right after that he understood and started laughing. What? I asked wondering why he was laughing. Oh nothing just thought you were over the Lautner He says while still laughing. Just shut up I bet you aren't over Megan Foxx I say while grinning. Well that's different that girl is amazing no boy can get over her. Oh sure because their all in love with just her body not her personality I say. Okay you tell me the day that you meet Taylor Lautner and you love his personality more than his boy Ty says. At that point I'm full out laughing and giggling.

Ty's P.O.V.

The rest of the night I and Cece were having pointless conversation and laughing together it was so nice to just sit there and talk to her again

Morning

I woke up from the plane landing seeing Cece starting to wake up and looking out the window and then me, and then we both noticed that she was lying on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her. Probably her first instinct was to move away considering our relationship at the moment. But to my surprise she just put her head back to my chest and looked out the window again while I tightened my grip on her. Then after thirty minutes had passed we both had to get up and grab our bags not to mention wake up Dina. We all walked off the plane to see a bright sunshine wow it really is the sunshine state I thought to myself then said it out loud. We all got into the van and started heading for our hotel in Orlando.

At the Hotel

The place we were at was nice and comfy we had a suit so our place was nice a total 2 rooms holding four beds and there was a mini fridge, and an oven plus 2 bathrooms. It was going to be nice Rocky and Deuce decided to take a shower and Dina and Gunter sat on their bed together. I had nothing to do so I just yelled I'm going to the pool if anyone wants to come. When I got there they had a water slide a diving board shuffle and a regular lap pool. To my surprise there was no one there not even a life guard I guess it's not open really at 5 am in the morn' in. As I went down the slide and landed in the pool I noticed that Gunter, Dina, and Cece had come down. Hey you guys wanna play some chicken Dina says. Uhm sure I say. Okay Gunter and I verse you and Cece she says. I didn't think Cece was going to play if she had to me on me but she said alright. Now let's let the games begin we heard when we turned we saw Rocky and Deuce lounging on the chairs. On your mark get set go Rocky says. As it starts Cece is telling me were to walk and if I need to lean frontwards or backwards. Finally Dina budged and fell over into the pool when we both realized we won I got Cece off my neck and held her bridal style spinning around while she screamed we won. After getting dizzy I laid her in the water right when I was about to turn she pecked my lips then screamed again wooh. At that very moment I was confused. After being in the pool for hours we all went to dinner then back to the hotel. The couples had one room and Cece and I had our own with separate beds.

Cece's P.O.V.

Ty and I got back to our rooms I went to the bathroom first to take a shower after that He took his it was awkward sharing a room with my ex when I knew that I was going to be bringing guys here. And also because I still really loved him just felt like I couldn't rust him. When he got out he went to his bed and laid down I was used to sleeping with my body pillow but it wasn't with me so I felt uncomfortable. Then I decided that hey Ty is like a stuff animal just not furry I could lay with him. So I jumped from my bed to his got under the covers and snuggled up to him. Ce what are you doing? He asked. Laying down with you what does it look like? I ask sarcastically. Goodnight he says then holds me and wraps his arms around me, goodnight I reply. When I woke up I looked over at the alarm clock seeing that it was 8 am. I turned over to see what Ty was doing, he was watching TV. an still had his arm around me. When he saw me awake he leaned in and started full out kissing me. *Pushes him off* what are you doing? I ask. Kissing you he asked confused. Well don't I say. Why not? He asked me. Because we aren't together I reply. Are you kidding me so you think it's alright to sit there and lead me on and tease me he says starting to raise his voice. I'm not I reply confused. Well then how do you explain you resting your head on me, kissing me, lying in bed with spooning he asked. I-I-I I say trying to explain but nothing came out of my mouth. Exactly Ty screamed you know what I'm sick of you, you can't just mess with me you know how much I love you and it hurts when I had to hear from my sister how many dates you have gone on right after we broke up he says. Well guess what it isn't easy either hearing that your boyfriend I say with quotes around boyfriend kissed another girl from the girl who happens to be your friend. Well guess what it broke my heart when you broke up with me because of something that Max said I mean really you believed him over me he says retaliating. Well you try having a boyfriend that has a record with girls and is known as a ladies' man I holler back at him. He races out of the door slamming.

Ty's P.O.V.

I slammed the door and raced out of there I couldn't take it anymore I decided to take a walk and get away from anyone who I did know. While walking a couple girls gave me their number but at the moment it didn't matter I didn't want anything to do with woman or girls. I found this place under a bridge and started screaming at the top of my lungs until my throat was soar and I lost my breathe when I had finally calmed down I noticed it was already 3 man I was walking for a long time I thought to myself. On the way back I realized I was lost so I called a cab and told him where to go. On the way there me and the cab driver had a conversation. Hey you okay kid? He asked me. Yeah I said resting my head on the seat. Girl problems ayy? He asked. Uhm yeah is it that obvious. Well for me it is you wouldn't believe how many broken hearts open my car door he said. Oh I reply. So what's your problem he asks. The girl I'm in love with doesn't trust me I say. Oh well losing its easy getting it back is the hard part boy he says. Yea I've noticed. What's your girl's name he asks. Cece Jones I say sadly. Oh well this Cece is lucky she has you it's seems like you'd do anything for her he says. Yep I reply. Well here is your stop he says. Thanks I say hoping out of the car.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I was really getting worried about Ty and what made it worse is Cece wouldn't tell me why he went off mad and pissed. Right when I was losing hope Ty walks right in threw the door. Oh thank god where were you I asked wanting to punch him for scaring me so much. Went for a walk I had some thinking to do he said, while he walked back into his room. Where are you going? I ask. Shower he says. Oh okay I say leaving his room.

Cece's P.O.V.

When I walked into the room I heard the shower running and new that it was Ty but I knew that he needed his space and so did I we needed time away from each other.

3 Days Later

I'd met this guy named Derek and he was a bad boy tattoos on his arm and tall with dark hair all me and him did was say we were going on dates but really it was all sex. Him and I just finished our "date" and I called a cab when I got in the cab…

I made this a long chapter just for my #1 fan I'm putting another on tonight at 11:30 I wonder who this cab driver is?!

Hint…. Hint… cough…. Cough.. Cab Driver


	18. A Little Undueing

Chapter 18

Rocky's P.O.V.

Cece has been seeing some guy for three days now he's not good but he's not entirely bad. He's not what she needs and I'm kinda tired of her just sleeping with this guy she needs someone who will take care of her and have a conversation with her. Speaking of having a conversation Cece and Ty haven't spoken since Ty took that long walk and it's getting hard for all of us to just sit there and hang out together. Though tonight they can't avoid each other because we're all going to see the new movie Grownups 2. Right now we are all just waiting for Cece to get back.

Ty's P.O.V.

I've been avoiding Cece and she's been avoiding me for 3 days now and to be honest it isn't that easy to sit there and avoid your roommate for a week and there is only 4 days left of the trip so were going to a movie tonight and tomorrow going to Disney. Lately Cece has been seeing some bozo though since were fighting I'm not gonna say anything about it if she wants to go around and have "dates" with this guy it's not my job to take care of her.

Cece's P.O.V.

I just got into the cab and told the cab driver where to go the hotel; I had to get ready for the movies were going to see Grownups 2. Uh I grunted laying my head where people's buts should be, today wasn't a great day and I was sick of seeing Derek at this point. Derek is just another one of those guys I'm hoping can help me through Ty and I's fight we had the other day, and it doesn't feel right anymore being with other guys. What's wrong with you red? He asks. Huh I laugh what isn't? I reply. You having boy troubles missy? He asks another question. I guess it does look that way, doesn't it? I ask. What's your name girly? He asks. Cece I say closing my eyes. Cece Jones? He asks with a curious look on his face. Yeah, how do you know that? I ask scared that he was stalking me. Some boy that is staying at a hotel told me how he was in love with you but you won't trust him. Hm really I ask while my eyes widen and I sit up. Yep, he's a keeper but that's for you to choose he says. Mhm, well thanks for the ride I hop out of the car said goodbye and gave him money. When I got to our room I went into the shower trying to remove the feeling and smell of Derek, thankfully it came off. After taking a shower I felt completely clean I put on my make-up, and wore leather pants, a dark blue shirt, and a short leather jacket. Done I thought to myself walking to the couch in the "living room".

Gunter's P.O.V.

We were all ready we were just waiting for Cece to finish getting ready and all that girly stuff. Ah she finally walked out and for once wasn't wearing a bright color. Okay let's go I say grabbing Dina by her waist and kissing her forehead man I really love this girl. Fine everyone says heading outside, who is driving Rocky asks. Uhm I will Cece says. On the drive to the movies everyone was asking Cece what she's doing with Derek well except Ty of course. Those two have been ignoring each other for some odd reason that no one knows of. Yeah Cece is he a keeper Dina asks with her cute accent. Uhm I don't think so I'm gonna end it later on tonight I'm sick of all the boy scandals that I'm doing she says. Oh that's good I guess Dina says. So… was he good in bed? Rocky asks.

Rocky's P.O.V.

So…. Is he good in bed? I ask. I really wanted to know if Cece was just with him for the sex or if there was more to it than just that. No comment Cece says keeping her eyes towards the road. Were here she says. I and Deuce will be in, in just a minute I say grabbing Deuce by his arm. Hey what's up? He asks. Do you think there is something wrong with Cece she hasn't been as open as she usually is for the past couple of days. Uhm I guess I haven't really noticed I pay more attention to you he says grabbing my waist. Okay let's go in I say kissing him on the lips.

Ty's P.O.V.

I sat down in a seat at the movie theaters but right as I sat down Rocky says oh no you're sitting next to Cece I don't know what's up with you two but you're sitting right next to each other. Your gonna laugh and your gonna share a popcorn Rocky says. Rocky will you stop this non sense Cece says. Gunter and Deuce go over to Cece pick her up and sit her down in the chair next to me then both go back to their girlfriends 4 rows below us. Cece and I had been silent the whole time even at the really funny parts but we both budged when the guy started making out with a dog. Hahaha we both started laughing and couldn't stop literally we tried but just kept laughing. After the movie I already had plans with some chick Ii met at a bar so I and she were going to hang out at the hotel pool.

At the Hotel

The girl and I went to the pool her name was Michelle we just sat there making out and it was hard at first to kiss another girl but it felt good at the same time. I suggested to her that we go back to my room, of course she says yes. When we get back to the hotel I notice no one is there so Michelle and I head for my room making out the entire way there. When we get on the bed I lose track of what happened but I know once I figured out what I did I was relieved for once I didn't have to think about Cece and I actually got why she had sex with other guys it eases the pain. The sex wasn't as good with her as you know who but it was good to have. She and I got dressed after lying down for 10 minutes, * door opens* I realize their all home so I bring out Michelle and Introduce her to everyone. It was awkward showing her to Ce but oh well she had her chance, I said sorry she said goodbye. After meeting everyone Michelle left, she was pretty and rough but I don't know if I wanna see her again. I see you had fun while we were gone Deuce says to me. I grin at him and head for the shower. I started undressing when someone came in oh I'm sorry Cece says. Its fine you've seen me naked before it's not anything new I say sarcastically. But it just upsets her and she closes the door.

Cece's P.O.V.

Tomorrow we were going to Disney and I couldn't wait so I went to the bathroom to go see I had all my make-up ready. * opens door* Oh I'm sorry I say seeing Ty undress himself. Its fine you've seen me naked before it's not anything new Ty says sarcastically. At that moment I just shut the door and jumped on my bed putting the covers over me. I'm aware that I've seen him naked before why did he have to say it out loud. When I look down on the floor I see black laced undies and I know they're not mine because they had a name on them that said Michelle. Uh I can't believe he slept with Michelle this is bullshit and uncalled for. I race to the bathroom an open the shower curtain. Wow Ty says. I've already seen it all I say mocking what he said earlier. What? He asks. You slept with Michelle I ask showing her undies. Yes just like how you slept with Derek, what's your point? He asks. My point is don't sleep with her I say angry. Okay so you're saying you can sleep with whoever you want but I can't considering our conditions. Yes I say with my poker face. No Cece you chose not to be with me so if I can't have you than let me be with someone else Ty says. I walked out of the bathroom replaying in my head what just happened.

2 Days Passed

Deuce's P.O.V.

Ty had been seeing Michelle even more and I could tell it was helping keep his mind off all he stress that was going on in his head even if I didn't know what it was. So Ty I ask him what's going on with you and Michelle? Well you know it just helps keep my mind off certain things I'd rather not talk about. Do you like her a lot I ask. Yea I like her but I don't know about a lot he says. Hey wanna go to the pizza place across the street I ask. Sure he says. When we got to the Pizza place we got a Philly cheese steak pizza mmm it just melted in my mouth like those stride breathe strips. So why aren't you and Cece talking? I ask curiously. Its complicated man I'd rather not explain. Do you and Cece have a thing? I ask. No he says while diving into his pizza. Well she is my sister basically so just make-up with her I say. It isn't that easy bro, like I said it's complicated he says. Alright well what are you doing tonight? I ask. Probably going to dinner with Michelle she wanted to show me some cool restaurant he responds. Oh that's cool I guess I reply. Mhm he says reassuring me.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Hey Cece can I talk to you for a minute? I ask. Yeah she says walking towards me, what's up? She asks. Uhm I just wanted to know why you and Ty are so mad at each other that you can't even talk I ask. It's complicated she says turning her head to the TV. Well he's my brother and your best friend so your gonna have to end up talking anyways and being friends again I say. That may be true but it will need some time for us to be the way we used to be she says. Oh, alright I say walking back into my room.

Cece's P.O.V.

It was dinner time so Rocky, Deuce, and I headed out for food, we wanted Gunter and Dina to come but they had some things they had to do at the hotel if you know what I mean. Uhm yeah we know what you mean I thought to myself. When we arrived at our place it took 30 minutes just to get a table and then 15 for our food we were eating at Apple bees. I ordered the chicken Alfredo, Rocky got a salad, and Deuce being Deuce ordered lobster. So how's your salad? I ask Rocky knowing she's a vegetarian. Uhm good and stop reminding me that I'm eating a salad she says. Fine though Deuce Rocky is probably not going to kiss you tonight I say. Yeah I know but it's worth it this lobster is amazing he replies. But to his surprise Rocky hits the back of his head. Hey guys do you wanna go to the pool after this? Rocky asks. Sure Deuce and I say. Okay Rocky says.

Ty's P.O.V.

My date with Michelle was going pretty well so far if I do say so myself, and I do. So Ty where are you from? She asks. Oh Chicago I reply. Are you from here I ask? No I was born in Michigan but we moved here when I was 8 she said. Cool I responded. Yep. When we finally got are food I couldn't wait I was starving and this place took forever. As Michelle started eating she used her hands not her silver ware, uh Michelle are you forgetting something? I ask. No why she says putting her mash potatoes in her hands. Oh no reason what so ever. Hahaha I laugh.

Cece's P.O.V.

We got all our bathing suits on and jumped in the pool it was fun. We hanged in the pool for hours and I couldn't believe how fast time went by, and when I turned around I saw …..


	19. Twisted Love

Chapter 19

Ty's P.O.V.

The date was finally over and so was any chance of me and Michelle ever dating. I mean the girl was eating with her hands like a monkey it was weird and grouse. As I walked her to her door I couldn't wait to go back to the hotel and tell them all about the date I just experienced. Uhh

Cece's P.O.V.

When I turned around I saw Derek, and it was weird because I'm pretty sure that I broke whatever I had with him off. What's up Derek? I asked curiously. Can we talk somewhere more private red? He asked. Uhm sure I said. * walking out of the pool* so what did you want? I asked. This*grabs waist and pulls in for a kiss* He said. Whoa Derek I already told you it's not going to work out I'm leaving tomorrow and plus all we did was you know… and that's not enough for me I said. Can't we one last time before you leave red? He asked. NO I hollered trying to get what I was saying in his meat head. There is someone else isn't there? He asked. No, just leave I said. Who is he? Because you and I both know that we were doing okay till now He said. Uh he is just some guy that I can't trust okay I said with hesitation. I knew it it's one of your roommates isn't it? He asked. Ty he said. No just stop you and I are over get it thru your big skull I said frustrated. Fine but don't forget this he said while kissing me. Bye I said going back to the pool. What was that all about? Rocky asked. He just wanted to know why I was ending it I said. Oh wow that's weird Deuce said. Yeah no kidding and he thought that I had feelings for some other guy I said nonchalantly. Oh an is that true? Rocky asks. Of course not what guy would I have to like? I ask. I don't know you tell me she says. Well there is no one I reply.

Rocky's P.O.V.

As me and Cece were talking I see my brother walking over to us with his bathing suit on and Gunter and Dina behind him ready to go swimming to. Hey guys I say. Hi Ty says. What's up guys? Ty asks. Nothing much how was the dinner date Deuce asks. Oh yeah that was a disaster she eats with her hands, literally she grabbed her mash potatoes and shoved them in her mouth it was grouse he said. Oh okay that is weird I say. Yeah no kidding I couldn't wait for it to end worse date ever Ty says. Yeah it sounds like it Dina says. So what do you guys wanna do? Ty asks. Uhm, how about Marco polo Gunter says.

Cece's P.O.V.

We were getting ready to play Marco polo and Ty was it because he suggested it. Marco he said. Polo we all said. I went under water so that I didn't have to say polo and he wouldn't come by me. I was against the wall and I came up for air, when I got up Ty was close so I grabbed a big gulp of air and was silent. Marco he said. I was about to lose my breathe and he was just inches away from me I went under water and tried moving away but there was no way out of this. Marco he called again. He heard someone say polo on the other side of the pool so he moved away and cot Deuce. When he looked around to see where everyone was he noticed how close he had gotten to me. Okay my turn Deuce said. We played till about 3 and at the moment I was it and this would be the last round of the game. Marco I yelped. Polo I heard people say. Marco I said again getting closer to someone. Marco I called again feeling close to someone. I reached my arm out and I felt a pair of lips. I yelled got you than opened my eyes to see Ty. Awkward I thought to myself we still weren't talking. Yep you did he said in a light voice. Okay we should all go in now I said. Mhm Rocky says. We were all heading to our room when Derek showed up again. Uhm what do you want now? I asked. Hey Ty can Cece and I borrow the room tonight? He asked. Uh sure Ty said with hesitation. Uh that won't be necessary I said. Come on red it will be our last night together he said. Well we already discussed this it's not happening I said frustrated. Come on you know you wanna he said while grabbing my waist. No, I don't I say removing his hands from my body. Well then I do so were gonna he said. No you aren't Ty said. Excuse me Derek said. If she doesn't want you than leave her alone Ty said. I'm pretty sure her body is non of your concern Derek said. Uhm yeah it kind of is Ty said. Oh so this is the boy Derek said. What boy Ty said curiously. The one she left me for Derek replied. No I left you because were nothing alike okay now leave me alone I said. I will if you stay with me tonight Derek said. That won't be happening Ty said. And why not? Derek asked. Because no one touches my girl Ty said then started punching Derek. After a couple punches Derek started punching Ty and next thing you know Gunter and Deuce were separating them. You can leave now dude Deuce said pushing him away from us. You heard them Ty yelled. Stop it Ty, I said.

Back at the Hotel

Deuce's P.O.V.

Ty said because no one touches my girl and then started punching Derek. At first I was trying to get in my head what he meant by my girl. Then I got back from thinking and told Gunter that we had to separate the two. Right when we were going to separate them Derek starts punching Ty. We removed them from each other and I moved Derek to the side away from us and told him you can leave now. Ty had to say something of course and he said you heard him. Cece said Stop it Ty. After all of that we headed to the hotel. When we got back Cece was screaming at Ty in the "living room" and saying why did you have to do that? Are you stupid? Trying to kill yourself? And she said he was right you are sleeping on the couch and then she walked to her bedroom and slammed the door locking it. Dude you really pissed her off I said. Yeah I kinda figured from the tone she was yelling at me with. Hey what did you mean she was your girl? I asked him. Dude please no more questions I just had to hear plenty from Ce. Then he walked into the kitchen for a bag of ice. I went into the room where Rocky, Dina, Gunter, and I stayed and we were all having a conversation on what had just happened at the pool. Do you think Ty likes Cece Gunter asked? I don't know Dina answered. What about how Derek was persistent of getting Cece what was that about? Rocky asked. I have no clue I answered.

Ty's P.O.V.

I grabbed some ice but it in a bag and placed it on my mouth man my face really hurt. After that I started making a bed on the couch blanket, pillow all the necessities for a bed. Then I took my shirt off since Cece locked the door I couldn't take a shower and clean up. I fell asleep a little later and then something woke me up it was 2:45 when I looked at the clock. Huh I say turning and seeing Cece. What you out here to yell at me more I asked. No I'm here to tell you go take a shower you look terrible. Fine I said knowing that I did need one. I walked into the bathroom and saw all of the bruises on me looking at the mirror I really didn't look good nor feel good. I owed all the way to the shower, ah I yelped. What's wrong? Cece asked. It just hurts I say. Alright she says leaving the bathroom. Wait can you scrub my back I ask knowing I had blood on my back I couldn't reach. Really Ty? She asked. Yeah I can't reach this spot that I have blood I reply. Fine she says walking back into the bathroom towards me. She scrubbed my back and while she was out of nowhere she says thank you. For what? I ask. Sticking up for me, though it was stupid to start punching him she said. Yeah I know I say turning to face her. You look terrible she says laughing at my face. Yeah I kinda figured since the dude took a couple shots towards my face I said laughing to. You can sleep in the room she says walking out of the bathroom. Oh alright I say getting back to taking a shower. I came back out laid on my bed and fell right back to sleep.

Rocky's P.O.V.

It was morning and our flight was at 7 am so I woke up everyone and went to Ty and Cece's room where I found them sound asleep and I screamed wake up we have to leave in two hours. Both of them sighed in unison. I love waking up people who are sound asleep. The others were all ready awake and packing so I went back to my room and started getting all my stuff together into my suitcase. We all got breakfast and were headed towards the airport the seating arrangements are the same as the last time. We had are flight a little bit late so we didn't even actually get on the plane till 7:28 though that was fine with me Deuce and I just sat there having "fun" you could say. Deuce do you think that will be together for awhile? I ask. I' m 99% sure he said we have a good percentage just like the accuracy of a condom he said laughing. He really had a different way of putting stuff together. We were on the plane and the whole ride Gunter was snoring I couldn't even think about sleeping but somehow Deuce could. I was awake by myself to talk to. Great right?

Dina's P.O.V.

We were all bored so we decided to play would you rather again. Okay so Cece would you rather stay with Derek or Max? I asked. Uh that's a really hard question don't like either of them. Uh Derek, max had rubber lips. I could tell Ty was uncomfortable with the question. Now Ty would you rather sleep with a lion or drink kola spit I asked. Definitely kola so I can still live there is no way in hell I would sleep with a lion. Cece and I just started laughing. Hey can we play have you done this? I asked because would you rather is cool, though have you done this I could see what's happening with Ty and Cece at the moment. Sure Cece replied. Okay have you ever slept with someone? I asked all three of us put a finger down. Have you ever had sex in a weird place? Ty said. Dina asked Describe weird? Like not at home or on a couch Ty said. Ty and I put another finger down. You guys are kin key I say. Have you ever got naked in a hot tub? Cece asked. None of us put are finger down. Have you ever kissed Ty? I asked. Cece put a finger down. What? I asked. We were at Shake It up and he was messing with Rocky and kissed me to get her mad Cece said. Man that's weird that could mean that they have done more than kissing I thought to myself. Yep Ty said looking at Cece as if something was going on. Okay Ty your turn, yeah he said um have you ever drank your own pee? None of us put our finger down I would hope none of us had done that. Have you ever got in a weird position in twister? Cece asked. At that point we all had our fingers down. I mean how you could not play twister and get in a weird position with someone I say. I have no clue Cece says.

Cece's P.O.V.

It was an hour of playing Have you done this? And Dina and Ty fell asleep so I decided I should sleep to but after two hours of attempting to sleep I failed and just sat there. Then I got a good idea I took Ty's IPod from his jacket pocket and started listening to it. I totally fell asleep listening to his music and noticed he had written some new music most of it was anger and sadness but a couple had happiness filled in them barely. Is this really how Ty feels? I thought to myself.

3 Hours Later

Ty's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nap and looked at both Dina and Cece to see if they were awake and decided to go to the bathroom and get ready for the plane would land in an hour. After sitting there for a little I got bored and thought music could make the time go by faster. I looked inside my jacket pocket and it wasn't there and then my other pockets but it wasn't. Then I checked if I was sitting on it but no I wasn't I looked over to Cece and next thing I know I notice she has headphones on so I see what she is listening from, and what do you know? My IPod. Cece I say lightly she nudged me what waking up. Can I have my IPod? I ask her with a grin. Oh I'm sorry I just couldn't fall asleep and decided to use your music to help she said. Its fine I said though can I have it there is 48 minutes left till the plane lands and I'm bored. Sure though I'm not finished listening so you can have one headphone she said. Thanks Ce for your generous offer I say sarcastically. Anytime she says. The headphones kept falling out so she just put her head on my shoulder and I started getting sleepy and so did she we both fell asleep.

Dina's P.O.V.

The plane had landed and Cece and Ty were both asleep except laying on each other, Cece had her head on his shoulder and he had his head rested on hers having one arm around her. Hey wake up love birds I said nudging them to wake. Huh they both said. Turning at each other wondering what was going on. The plane landed guys we have to leave I said. Oh alright Cece said. Ty removed his arm from Cece and they both separated from the spot they were previously in. We all got off the plane and headed for Ty's Truck. So who is driving? Rocky asked. I am Ty said jumping in the driver's seat. Are you sure you can drive this time Rocky asks. Yeah I'm fine before I was just tired. Yeah speaking of sleep how was your sleep Ty? I asked with a smirk. I was still wondering what Ty was doing lying with Cece when they were just fighting the other day. I can't wait to go home and see Tinka, Gunter says. I just can't wait to go lay down Deuce says. No kidding Rocky says. We all got back to our house getting sleep for we had school tomorrow and didn't want to be like zombies when we returned.

Next Morning

Cece's P.O.V.

It was nice just to wake up in my room and not have to deal with all the drama that had happened at the hotel in Florida. Plus now I could go back to school and see all my friends again and not have to live with them. I put on a red and black stripped mid thigh high dress, that had 3 fingers length wide straps. It was perfect for getting back to school and I put on some black boots to match them. I went outside to get in the car with Rocky and Ty. As always they were done getting ready before me. Rocky was wearing a blue tiger print shirt with white ankle jeans and Ty was wearing a white shirt, leather jacket, and black pants. We all had been ready to just go right back into school. Ty and Rocky would be good in school and I'd sleep 25% of the time. When we arrived at school Rocky and I got to our first period and there was nothing quite different as usual though 5 minutes into class and the teacher said that we had a new student and right as he said that the guy walked in. He wasn't half bad if I do say so. Right when he came in Rocky had her eyes on him and called dibs. To me it didn't matter if there was a new guy they are all the same she can have him. When the teacher told him to take a seat he sat in between Rocky and I. I just kept looking at my textbook solving the problems in the book. While Rocky just casually stared at him, that can't be weird right?

Hope you liked


	20. Girls Night with Boy Trouble

Chapter 20

Class time was almost over and I was still trying to figure out why Rocky called dibs she is with Deuce and they are happily in love she has to be up to something. I walk over to her when she leaves the classroom, what was that all about? I ask. What are you talking about? She asks. You calling dibs when your taken I reply. Oh I have him in mind for someone else and I'm making sure he gets to that right person she says. And who is that right person? I ask. You'll figure out later when I tell you she says walking to her other class. My entire next period I was thinking what Rocky had planned for this boy and who she was setting him up with. It was lunch time and I got my food and sat down at my table as usual though there was someone who wasn't there on a normal day basis the new guy. Uhm hi why are you here? I ask the guy. Your friend Rocky said I could sit over here with you guys. Oh I say glancing over at Rocky who was smiling. Hey Rocky can I talk to you over here for a second? I ask. Yeah sure Cece she responds. Why is the new guy at our table? I ask. Well I was thinking you should go on a date with him I mean I know you just had a hard time with Derek and I thought that this might help a little she says. Okay that's nice but I'm kinda in a complicated thing at the moment and don't want to have a relationship I tell her. Well can you at least give him a chance? Rocky asks. I'll think about it I say walking back to the table. So what's your name? I ask. Nick he says. Oh hi I'm Cece I say. Cool so I was wondering Cece Deuce and I are going to crusty's tonight do you want to come and bring Nick? Rocky asks. Uhm sure I say even though I really don't want to. Great so were going at 5:15 will meet you to at crusty's Rocky says digging into her salad. That's good Nick says smirking at me. Nice now I have to go on a date tonight, I told Rocky not to set me up with guys I guess she really can't take a hint.

In the Car

Ty's P.O.V.

So how was it back with all the old hags at school? I ask starting the car. Good there is this new guy and Cece is going on a double date with him tonight with Deuce and I Rocky says. Oh that's um…. Cool I say looking a Cece in the back with her head down. Yep Cece says closing her eyes. I just can't wait Rocky squeals, to be honest I could wait I hated hearing about Ce going on dates and it made it hard not to hear when Rocky is her Best friend. Mm I say keeping my head towards the road trying to keep myself from punching something. When we got to the apartments I went straight to my room I really hit the spot knowing Cece was just done with one guy and starting with another and she got mad at me when I went on a couple dates with one girl. I seriously don't get her sometimes. I had so much going on in my head I thought to myself might as well put it on paper though sitting there writing more made me think of how on the plane we were sitting there listening to my music together. Having to be close to her kills me when I know she isn't mine.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I went to Cece's when we got to the apartments so we could find an outfit for her to wear on the date with Nick; this was going to be fantastic. What about this one? I say showing her a floral white dress with red rose's spaghetti strap. No she says lying on her bed. Come on Cece we got to find you an outfit to wear you're not going naked I say. Why can't I just wear jeans this date isn't that serious, is it? She asks. It is to me because you haven't had one good boyfriend this year I say sitting right next to her. Well maybe that's because I don't want a boyfriend I'm sick of guys hurting me she says. You know what they say the more ex's you have the closer you are to finding the right one I say. What if I already found the right one but just didn't embrace it? She asks. Well than that's up to you just give this date a chance. Uh fine but I'm still wearing jeans she says. Well they better be white I say looking for a shirt to go with her jeans.

Deuce's P.O.V.

Rocky and I were at crusty's waiting for Cece and Nick to come. Ah here is Cece walking in now we just have to wait for Nick. You know Cece you're trying really hard for this date I say looking at her pants. Yeah I know right this guy is getting royalty tonight she says. We all laugh for a while having a conversation about how fun Florida was. It was 5:25 and Nick finally got here, so what's up? Nick I ask. Sorry I was late had car troubles. Oh that's alright man I say, Ce you look nice Nick says. Uhm it's Cece she says. Yeah sorry just a nickname Nick says. Well its already taken Cece says looking at the menu. Okay well lets order now Rocky says calling a waiter over. Yeah will have two Medium size cheeses pizza's Rocky says to the waiter. We were all talking for 10 minutes and then the pizza cam ten minutes later. I think Cece and Nick were hitting it off, maybe. So can you dance? Cece asks. Uhm no but I do play soccer Nick replies. Oh that's nice to Cece says turning her head. Yep he says. Well we should all get home I say paying the bill while they all go outside. When I get out Rocky and I start going towards my car and Nick offers to give Cece a ride since me and Rocky are going to my place. Sure Cece says.

Cece's P.O.V.

Can I walk you to your door Nick asks when we stop in front of my apartments. Uh sure I say hesitantly. This guy was nice but I don't know if he's boyfriend material for me. * Walks up to door* Thank you for taking me to my door I say opening my door. Oh wait Nick says. What? I say. The pleasure is having a date with you I'm the one who should be thanking he says. You don't have to I say about to go I my house. * He grabs arm* Yeah I say. But instead of a word he presses his lips on mine and pushes me against the wall. The kiss wasn't bad but it wasn't good considering all I could think about was…. Yeah I got to go I say releasing the 15 second kiss and going into my house. It was hard kissing another guy but it felt good for once. I think I'm gonna do what Rocky says and give him a chance.

4 Days Later

Ty's P.O.V.

Yesterday Rocky told me Cece was officially dating Nick the new guy and for a while I lost it, had she really found someone new who wasn't just for …. The rest of the day was spent in my room lounging and just pondering on what I wanted and needed in life. It was real I couldn't wait for her no more it was time for me to find a new person two I couldn't just wait for her to come to me anymore.

Cece's P.O.V.

Nick and I were officially dating now it wasn't the happiest I could be but I was happy and he kept my mind off him (Ty). People think I'm with Nick because I like him and that we have chemistry, but it's mostly because he knows how to keep a girl pre- occupied. And at the moment that is just what I need I mean were kind of like a couple we help each other with homework, laugh, and do stuff…. But other than that he's a great rebound and I'm pretty sure he just sees me as someone to kiss a pair of lips. What can you do right?

School

It was lunch and I'd been doing the same schedule know for the week go to the cafeteria grab my food eat it and then use the spare time with Nick in the janitors closet. Hey do you wanna go to the movies this weekend Smurfs two is coming out? He asks. Uh sure I say pulling my pants up to go to class. Alright I will pick you up at 8 ok? He asked. Got it I say leaving the closet fixing my hair. On my way to class Rocky comes up to me so how are you and Nick? She asks. Good I guess I say walking up to my classroom door. Well tomorrow do you want to sleepover my house it's Friday and Deuce is going out of town to see his aunt. Uh yeah sure I say knowing I'd have to tell Nick we can't hang out.

Movies

Do you want more soda? Nick asks. No I say turning back to the screen, well do you want this? * kisses me* Nick were watching a movie pay attention this was your idea. Yeah so I could sit here and just make out with you He replies. Fine I say and he puts his lips back on mine it was better than watching blue, mini, people. When the movie was over Nick in I got in his car and went to my house. We went inside and noticed my mom wasn't home so he came into my room for a little while at 12:00 he left so my mom wouldn't notice he was here this late and when she wasn't home. Tonight was a usual Thursday uneventful and not pg 13. Goodnight Chicago!

Friday after School

Today went by slow and I had finally time to tell Nick we weren't hanging out tonight.

Hey Nick. – Cece

Hi sexxi – Nick

We can't hang tonigh – Cece

Y not? – Nick

Staying over Rocky's – Cece

Why do yu always have to hang with her? – Nick

Actually I don't I'm mostly with yu – Cece

Fine I'll hang out with Ashley – Ty

Asz – Cece

What I can't hang with my friend? –Nick

She is a whore – Cece

No she just pays me attention – Nick

Whatever have "fun" – Cece

Yu know it babe – Nick

I go inside Rocky's house thru her living room window it's a faster process. Rocky I yell. One second she screams back at me. Okay I scream back. Stop yelling Ty hollers. Fine Rocky says in a normal voice. Hi I say plopping down on her couch. What's wrong? She asks. Well I told Nick I was hanging out with you tonight and then he goes and says he's gonna "hang" with Ashley. Wow, and I thought he was nice she says. I just can't believe him all were doing is having a sleepover not having a sex party I said mad. Yea now I'm regretting hooking you two up she says. It's okay all the guys I get are uh I say. Yeah she says. Well lets watch a movie.

Ty's P.O.V.

I over hear Rocky and Cece's conversation but not on purpose I was on my way to the bathroom, Cece says well I told Nick I was hanging out with you tonight and then he goes and says he's gonna hang with Ashley. Woe I couldn't believe that jerk asz at the moment I got pissed and thought well they might be over. Wow, and I thought he was nice Rocky says. I just can't believe him were having a sleepover not a sex party Cece says. Yeah now I'm regretting hooking you two up Rocky says. After kind of ease dropping I go back into my room and just workout and write new music after getting bored of hat I go out to the kitchen to get a drink and snack and sit down. Hey Ty wanna join us Rocky asks. Uh what you watching I ask curiously. Planet of The Apes she answers. Yeah in a minute I say finishing my snack and drink. Shoot I don't have a shirt on Cece is gonna think I'm trying to erje her. I plop on the tiny couch next to the girls. So Ty how was the date with Lauren yesterday Rocky asks. Cece's eyes pop out of place. Eh she isn't the girl for me though I might go on another date with her. Oh that's good she says. Yep I say. After the movie I head back to my room to start updating my Imusic account with my new song.

Cece's P.O.V.

I was shocked to figure out that Ty was dating and it angered me even though I was dating. So Rocky wanna go to your room and do mani & pedi's? I ask. Sure I just got three new colors she says, great I respond. There was something I needed to do to night and I am gonna.

Enjoy I cant wait to put the new chapter up tomorrow at 3pm. What does Cece have planned tonight? What new colors does Rocky have? Is Nick a goner? Will things work with Lauren? Will Ty and Cece get back together soon? Well will tell you right after this break guys, everybody have a good night. - Believe


	21. Spilling News

Chapter 21

Cece's P.O.V.

Okay I've got neon green, turquoise, and violet which one do you want to use Rocky asks me but I'm liked zoned out so I don't hear anything. I see a hand in front of my face so I take that signal to get back to reality. Yeah I say. Which color? Rocky asks. Duh, the turquoise I respond looking at the nail bottle. So I painted Rocky's nails green then she did mine and then we both decided to do our make-up and after that take showers and sleep. But as always Rocky went to bed before me so I went out to the kitchen to eat some Oreo's and milk mm I love the crème they put in those cookies. As I finished my cookies and milk like Santa at night I looked at the clock and it was 1:38 I was never one to go to sleep early. When I was walking back to Rocky's room I noticed Ty's room light was on. So I walked up to his door and listened to see if he was awake. After a couple seconds I heard music playing and knew he was awake * Opens door* When I looked inside Ty jumped up for a second of course he was exercising that was one of the three things he's been doing for like 2 weeks now. Hi I said walking into his bedroom and sitting on his bed. Hi he responds and stopped working out. What's up Ce? He asked sitting on the bed next to me. We need to talk I say looking at him. About what? He asks curiously looking at me. Okay first off put on a shit I can't concentrate I say. Alrigh he says walking towards his closet. * Puts on shirt* so what's up? He asks. I need to talk to you about Florida I say looking right at him once again. Oh he says sighing. We never got to really discuss it and it's been bugging me I say. Why? He asks. Because I just need some of your time to tell you that I can't I say. Well you got it, so what can't you do? He asks. I can't…. I can't breathe when I hear your name with another girls name, I can't stand kissing other people, and I definitely can't stand pretending that every time I see you we didn't mean anything. When I finished I just walked out of his room and went back to Rocky's falling asleep slowly and painfully. I'd just had the worst conversation with Ty and I didn't want to know what his reaction would be to what I had just told him.

Saturday

Ty's P.O.V.

Last night I didn't get any rest I was still in shock of what Cece had told me and still replaying it in my head. I can't… I can't breathe when I hear you name with another girls name, I can't stand kissing other people, and I definitely can't stand pretending that every time I see you we didn't mean anything. That whole sentence haunted me and my well being. At 11 I decided it was time to get out of my room because sitting there mourning over that wasn't going to help the situation I was in. As I walked out I remembered today I have another date with Lauren at 12 so I decided to take a shower and get ready because I really needed to get this off my mind. By the time I finished everything I needed to do before the date it was already twelve so I went out of the house and headed for the movies where Lauren and I were meeting for our date. Here goes nothing I thought walking up to her.

Deuce's P.O.V.

It was noon, so I thought I'd head over to Rocky's and see if her and Cece wanted to hang out to day on my way to her place I spotted Nick kissing Ashley in an alley at first I thought it was Cece but I got out of my car and got a closer look and definitely wasn't Cece. After seeing the asz I hurried over to Rocky's and walked straight in her house without a warning. Hey Rock I holler. Yeah I hear her say from her bedroom. Cece and you need to get out here there is something I need to tell you immediately I say. Okay they both say in unison walking out of her room. What's up? Rocky asks. Well I was on my way here and I saw Nick kissing someone but remembered Cece was at your house so I went up for a better look and it was Ashley from school I say. Oh god Cece says sitting down on the couch putting her hands on her head. I'm sorry red I say. Its okay Cece says hugging him for telling her. I'm sorry Cece if I never made you go on a date with him this wouldn't have happened Rocky says sitting next to her. It's not your fault it's his; he's a phony asz Cece says. Sorry Rocky says again. Its okay Rock, Cece says. When Cece was done she said she had to go so she could talk to Nick. Bye Cece says walking out of Rocky's place. Man I feel so bad for her she never gets a break with guys I say. Yeah Rocky says coming to me with a hug.

Ty's P.O.V.

I was on my date with Lauren it was the same as the other one It wasn't great but I guess I could date her, oh who am I kidding I don't see how she can date other people it hurts. Every time I thought of her I kissed Lauren which was like almost the whole time. This girl could kiss but let's just say her brain is still playing hide in go seek. When the movie was over I drove Lauren home and saw Nick walking man that guy was lucky. When we arrived at Laurens I walked her to her door like the gentleman I am and for once the girl kissed me goodbye. Bye I said removing her lips from mine. I was worried to go home because what if Ce was still there I don't know what I'd say too her I was still trying to put words together to say.

Cece's P.O.V.

I was texting Nick asking where he was and we needed to talk because if we didn't we would end it over the phone and that's not how I end stuff. After waiting ten minutes he made it to my house he sat on the couch while I was standing. What's up babe? He asked as if nothing happened. Well you tell me how is Ashley doing today? I asked. I don't know I haven't seen her since yesterday he says. Well that's strange considering Deuce saw her and you in an alley together today I say nonchalantly. I don't know what your friends talking about Ashley went to her dad's house today he says playing dumb. Really? Do you think I'm that stupid? I ask. No he says turning his head away from my direction. Look at me and just stop lying tell me the truth did you kiss her? I ask. I might of he says looking at me. That's it I can't' take it anymore were. But he cut me off and said look I'm sorry I was just mad that you didn't want to hang with me and she was actually paying me some attention he says. I'm not your 24/7 surveillance camera I don't need to be with you that much we hang out almost every day I say sitting down on the other couch. I'm so sorry I understand that now and the kiss meant nothing with her he says. Ha I laugh think about when Ty told me the kiss with Dina meant nothing. Will you please forgive me? He asks standing up hovering over me kissing my neck. I-I don't know I say removing him from me. Please it won't happen again. At that moment I was thinking of how harsh I was to Ty when he kissed Dina but maybe I should have gone easier on him.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Deuce and I were watching TV and Ty walked in the front door, what's up guys? He asked. Oh nothing just Nick and Cece might be over I say. Why is that? He asked. Nick cheated on her with Ashley Deuce says. That's terrible Ty says. Yeah I know I should have never put those two together. Where is she? Ty asked. Uhm I think at her house talking to Nick I say. Do you think she'll take him back? Ty asks. I don't know, what's with all the questions? I ask. Just curious, she's like a sister he says. Ty you don't kiss sisters I say remembering when he kissed her at Shake It up. Yeah I know but that was to get you mad he says walking into the kitchen. Yeah well then explain why you called her your girl in Florida? I ask. Well…Uhm that was simply part of my trash talking to get Derek away from Cece he says. Mhm I say grinning. What it was, now stop asking questions he says walking into his room.

Cece's P.O.V.

I'll give you another chance if you delete Ashley from your contacts and don't hang out with her no more I say knowing it was going to be a mistake. Oh, Alrigh he says well then now I can do this * kisses me and asks for entry* No I say it's gonna take some time to get that I say showing him the door. What? He asks. Yep I say. Man you really suck he says on his way out. Once he left I couldn't believe I actually said yes to give him a second chance his was a huge mistake and I knew it that was the bad part. I grabbed my phone to tell Rocky the news.

Hey Rock – Cece

Hey. What did you do? – Rocky

I'm still with him. & idk even know why. – Cece

Cece. You know this isn't a good idea. –Rocky

Yeah ik. But, I just dk – Cece

Oh well I'll come over in 15 –Rocky

Okay. Bye – Cece

Bye – Rocky

Rocky's P.O.V.

Once I was done texting Cece I told Deuce the bad news and how she was still going to stay with nick, which made no sense at all. Are you kidding me? Is she crazy? Deuce asks. I don't even know what's up anymore with her I say. Well I'm gonna head over to her house to talk to her okay? I ask. Yeah by I'll stay here and hang with Ty and tell him the news. Alright bye I say kissing Deuce. Bye he says. * Knock, Knock* *Cece opens the door* Hey I say walking in. Hi she says going to the couch. So why? Why would you wanna stay with him? I ask. Ii really don't know I mean I was remembering something and then I told him yes she says. Oh what were you remembering? I ask. Nothing important she responds. Oh I say sighing, Huh yeah she says. Well do you think he'll do it again? I ask. Please I know every time we get in a fight he'll run over to her like the second choice she is, she says. I didn't know what to say so I just agreed with her. Do you want to do anything? I ask. Uhm wanna go to crusty's? She asks. Yeah let me just go back home and grab my purse I say. Alright I'll meet you there she says.

Deuce's P.O.V.

I walked into Ty's room him just laying on his bed like normal, what's up bro? He asks as I walk in. So, I guess that Cece is giving Nick another chance I say, are you kidding me? Ty asks jumping off of his bed and standing up. Yep I say assuring what I had just told him. That is some B.S. he says. No kidding I say agreeing with him. Wanna go to crusty's? I ask him. Where is Rocky? Ty asks. With Cece talking to her about staying with Nick. Wow, well she better tell Cece hoe stupid her decision is He says. I hope she does I say. Yeah well let's head out he says.

Cece's P.O.V.

Rocky and I were at crusty's and discussing all the bull shit I was going thru and how it wasn't a good idea to stay with Nick. When we got there we ordered are usual cheese pizza, and just relaxed. So did he say sorry at least? Rocky asks. Yeah a couple times but to me it went in one ear and out the other I say. Yeah it would for me too she says. Yeah but Deuce would never do that to you in a million years I say. Yeah she says grinning. Well did he try and show affection? She asks. Yeah but I don't believe any of it I say. As Rocky and I got our pizza I saw Ty oh no he would have something to say about me giving Nick another chance and not him.

Ty's P.O.V.

Deuce and I finally made it to crusty's and headed inside but when we got there we had sort of a pleasant surprise, and when I saw Cece I couldn't hold it in no more. I walked up to their table and started at Cece. Really you gave him another chance you got to be kidding me? He did it because you wouldn't hang with him I say. Well she says trying to say something but I cut her off. Well nothing he didn't even love you unlike me but you give him a second chance this is a whole loud of fuck' in shit Ce and you know it you can't just say that you still want me and then take him back the next day when he cheated on you I say. At that moment I knew I let out the wrong thing in front of the wrong people, Deuce and Rocky's eyes were out of their heads and across the street. I got to go I say racing out of there.

Oh no he didn't wow let's put Cece and Rocky's friendship to the test and Ty and Deuce's bromance. This can't be good new chap later on tonight. - Believe


	22. Releasing the Pain

Chapter 22

Cece's P.O.V.

When I looked at Deuce and Rocky I knew that my life was over and yet and about to need a new start immediately, and Ty just ran out of here like it was nothing. When I go to say something Rocky asks what did he mean with all that? Uhm I have no clue I say turning my head. Cece I think you do, is there something between you and Ty, Deuce asks. Can we go back to my place? It is a long story and your gonna want to get comfy I say. Fine but we want all the details Rocky says.

Ty's P.O.V.

When leaving crusty's I headed right for my house and went straight to my room I should have stayed there with Cece and not just left her to get eaten by Rocky and Deuce. I knew they were going to be non stop asking her questions and I was mad at myself knowing she'd have to answer them with herself. Plus Deuce and Rocky deserve both sides of the story so they can really understand what had happen completely. After sitting down for a little I knew I'd have to go back to crusty's and help her out, this wasn't just her mess.

Cece's P.O.V.

At first it was in the laser tag game I had him and he came up to me and I asked where my 3 minutes were he and I ended up kissing for 1 minute so then he shot me and one the game that started it and then when I needed a dress for the after party for your birthday he came in the changing room and once I found the perfect dress I reminded him that he still owed me 2 minutes so he gave me it and one thing led to another we….. Also at your birthday party that's why he came in the hot tub I called him over so that jerk would leave me alone later that night we did …. Again, also the reason why I had condoms. When we went on the jog him and I were kind of official right then in there. The night after your birthday when you fell asleep I went into Ty's room and laid down with him no more though. Wait so this all started because of the dare Ty got to kiss you? Rocky asked. I guess we both really did want to kiss each other though. Well anyways that's why I went thru your window to get in your room that night so you wouldn't suspect anything or me leaving Ty's room. When we got back to school Ty and I would hang in the janitors closet here and there surprising each other one day Max saw me in the hall going to class and said to me how he knew I'd liked him and to just admit it and I was lying to myself he even kissed me when he did I hollered at him that I had not feel anything when he kissed me and that I didn't feel anything when I see him and that there already was a guy when I kissed me I felt like I was in a different universe, and when I saw him my heart skips a beat I said. You really felt that way about Ty? Rocky asks.

Ty's P.O.V.

I got to crusty's but they were nowhere inside it so I decided it was time to go to Cece's and check there because they sure weren't at my house. I saw a woman wearing a black, sparkly dress and it reminded me of Ce and I's first time and how good it felt to be so close to her for the first time and how I wished it was my first. Then again everything reminded me of Cece when I saw a red apple it reminded me of her beautiful red wavy hair, when wrote a song somehow it became about her there was no way of getting her out of my life and I don't think she even knows that. I promised her to never let her go and in some way I never really did she was always around me and my every day routine.

Cece's P.O.V.

Yea, there isn't even a little bit of doubt that I was head over heels for him I say grinning at them. Okay well anyways Ty and I studied after school and hanged out but we fell asleep on his bed so your mom came in and knew what was going on and quite frankly I didn't bother us a lot. So when I was coming out of the apartment and saw you I was actually just leaving your house from staying, and that's one of the reasons I already knew everything when we studied for exams because Ty took the time to put stuff that I needed to know in a way I'd understand easily and it worked. On exam day right when the bell rang Ty came to my class room to see how I had done at first I made him think I did bad but just was teasing him, but Max noticed Ty had his arms on my waist so he presumed we were together and we had to lie but he didn't believe us he knew the guy I told him about was Ty for a fact. While talking to max he brought the dare up and was saying how we were only together by the dare so I asked him what was bad about that? Well Max said because he only wanted to do the dare to get in your pants, at the moment I thought of Ty's reputation as a lady's man and didn't know who to believe. So I told Ty we needed to take a break I only said it because I needed time to think and process what Max had just said. The next day when Ty didn't come to school I left early and headed for your house because I couldn't stand the thought of not being with him because I didn't want to get hurt and I was just looking for an out, but I didn't want an out I finally realized. When I got to the apartments I remembered his room was locked, so I went thru my bedroom window to his balcony and started to open the window when Looked inside I saw the room was a disaster as you said it sounded like. I jumped onto Ty's bed and woke him up from his sleep.

Ty's P.O.V.

I finally got back the apartments and paced up the stairs I really wanted to get up there and explain myself for the sake of Cece and me. * Opens door* I can explain I say walking in and coming towards the couch where Deuce, Rocky, and Cece was. Ty, Rocky says. Where are you at? I ask Cece referring t the story. Uhm where I woke you up and your room was a mess Cece responds. Okay I say out of breathe and trying to regain it. Well I was at home sleeping then I feel someone shake me and then I hear Ce's voice and at that moment I wasn't in a good place so I didn't know what was going on so I asked her Is this a dream? She went to answer my question but I kissed her not wanting to hear the truth so I told her after the kiss not to answer that if this is a dream I want one last time with you, I was afraid that if she said it was real she would just leave me and never take me back so I wanted to be close to her one last time. Once she didn't answer I started kissing her again and we did…. It without a condom and not to gross you out but it was the best sex of my entire life and still is. When we were Cece said, you promised me you would never let me go so I just held her tighter because I really never let her go in my mind it seemed like. For hours we just laid there by each other but then I broke the silence and said this isn't a dream she says no its, its more. At that moment I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer I said I'm in love with you Ce and I can't take it any longer if you won't admit it to. She tells me she didn't want to say she loved me if she was going to get hurt, and I replied Cecelia I have no intentions of hurting you nor a plan, I won't hurt you. Finally after that she admitted to loving me I say looking at Cece with a small smile. Later on that day at Shake It up as you know I kissed her but it wasn't to get you mad it's because I just really wanted to kiss Cece even if it meant joking around to you. I'll take it over now Cece says.

Cece's P.O.V.

Also later on that night we played twister you all know and after twister during girls night when Rocky was doing something Dina admits to making out with Ty I say slowly and hurting even thinking of it. I didn't even know how to say I knew he kissed another girl because the thought of it just tarred my heart to shreds, luckily for me you, Rocky brought it up in the car and Ty knew then that I knew what he'd don't. I raced to class when we got to school talking to Ty was the last thing I wanted to do and he tried any ways. When I got home Ty was banging at my window but all I could think is how you can kiss someone else when you told someone you loved them. It hurt to breathe most of the time, that night I knew I'd have to choose if I still wanted Ty and I just thought about it all night. For the next two weeks I used double dates with you and Deuce to keep myself from thinking about Ty, most of the time it worked but the other part of the time I was still broken. So when we decided on going on our trip I decided I'd use that time to officially get over Ty and find someone new. My turn Ty said.

Ty's P.O.V.

For those two weeks I had nothing else to do but workout for the trip and write music well actually it's all I wanted to do I would just right music about how much pain I was in from the break up and then I told myself that I'd use the trip to move on from this depression. Later on a Thursday Cece and you came in to my room and woke me up and o just talk with Cece just a sentence hurt my heart in ways I can't explain but it also felt good that she had finally talked to me. The day we were supposed to leave I stayed up all night writing a new song that I had no clue what it meant and since I went to bed at 3 in the morning I had barely any sleep so yeah. While on the way to Florida Cece had laid on me and cuddled up to me, then at the pool she kissed me, and the first night she laid in bed with me and we spooned all night. So when she woke up I went to go give her a kiss but she asked what I was doing? I told her giving her a kiss. But she was like Ty were not together so at that moment we got into a big fight because she was leading me on and thought nothing of it so I went out of the hotel to clear my head of what had happened. Three days later Cece was with Derek I didn't like the dude from the start and it wasn't just because I hate seeing her with other guys it was because this guy was a pig literally and I couldn't stand it. Well the night of the movies I had my date with Michelle and we did it so I took a shower after she left and while in the shower Cece came barding into the bathroom, opening the shower curtain and showing me Michelle's underwear saying she doesn't want me seeing other people so I asked her you can be with someone but I can't? She said yes. So I told her she can let me be with her or let me see other people. She never answered so I took that as she didn't want to be with me. My turn Cece says.

Cece's P.O.V.

Well we were at the pool and as you know Derek came by so I told him I couldn't be with him and he kept on telling me that I was leaving him for another guy. So after his constant nagging I told him the truth I said yes there is another guy I just can't trust him. He at first said is it one of your friends at the hotel I told him no because I didn't want him coming after Ty the last thing I wanted to see was a fight but I got one. It hurt me that Ty would lead to fighting because I thought he wasn't that type of guy that gets into fights so that's why I was all pissed at him about the fight. After we got back I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened well I looked at the clock it was a quarter till 3 so I went out in the living room and woke up Ty so he could take a shower I didn't think I would be acting fair if he slept in his own blood so he took a shower than slept in our room. The next day on the plane him and I laid on each other it didn't bother me it actually was nice and I couldn't stop thinking of the question he asked me would you rather be with a Chicago guy of a Florida guy? Well I said Chicago but I didn't say which Chicago guy and to be honest it was Ty I couldn't believe after the trip I was still having feelings for him so when you asked me to date Nick he was just another helper to get rid of Ty from my mind. Oh and when I just slept over yesterday I went into Ty's room and told him how I can't stand hearing his name with another girls name, I can't stand kissing other guys, and I definitely can't stand pretending that every time I see him we didn't mean anything. And now that you guys know I guess it isn't pretend no more. The end I say. I really have nothing to say Rocky responds. Uhm 1 thing how come you gave Nick a second chance and not Ty? Deuce asks. Well I say looking at Ty, because Ty said I love you and knowing he loved me why would he hurt me, I thought since Nick didn't say I love you it didn't do damage. Ty puts his head down. But I realized that the only reason Ty kissed Dina was because I decided to end it with a really bad reason and that was from listening to Max.

Deuce's P.O.V.

So Ty do you still love Cece? Rocky asks. Ha- he laughs, do I love her? There is no way in hell I could ever fall out of love with her no kiss means more than just from her Ty responds. Cece looks at him about to cry. Cece do you still love Ty and are able to admit it? I ask. Yes, I am not able to get rid of him it's like I have the Blue fever and haven found the cure she says. Well than why don't you two get back together? I ask. Because they both say in unison. It's been long since I've been with him and actually had a full out normal conversation, I don't know if will ever be the same Cece says. Exactly Ty says putting his head down. Well now that you know the story hopefully you can forgive us from hiding it from you two and can stay alright with us Ty says. We are Rocky and I say. Okay well I'm gonna go home Ty says heading out. Yeah me and Deuce are gonna go to his place though will talk to you later Rocky says as we head out of Cece's place not believing how great of a love story we had just heard and it came from our best friends.

Ty's P.O.V.

As I reached the front door to my house I felt like I was still missing a part of me and I was never coming back, I had to go back to Ce and talk to her by myself.* Knock, Knock* Hello Cece says opening the door, oh it's you I thought you already got home She adds. Yeah but I thought we should talk by ourselves about some stuff I say. Oh alright, let's go to my room she says. Okay I say. So what did you want us to talk about? She asks. What you told me in my bedroom yesterday I say. Oh okay she says looking at my face. You didn't even give me a chance to answer you first off and second off we need to talk about us I say. I know I should have stayed to talk to you but I thought you wouldn't feel the same way anymore, and I didn't know there was an us she says. Well I would have told you how I'm sick of seeing all of those trashy boys and that I'm still in love with you and never going to fall out of love with you, and yes there is an us I say. Wait you're never going to fall out of love with me? She asks. Yes, never I reply. Alright well let's talk about us now she says. Okay well I want to be with you again and well to be honest I never really. She cut me off and for once in the past weeks it wasn't to yell at me she had planted her lips on mine. Man that felt good I said when she released. You wouldn't stop rambling she said. I've missed that can we just do that one more time * kisses me* it was like getting my license to kill again when she kissed me and it just made me lose any thought that ever occurred to me. She stopped kissing me after a minute. Don't stop I said. Okay but you still have a question to ask me she says. Oh yeah will you love me again? I ask sarcastically. Ty I have be serious she says. Okay will you be my girlfriend? I ask. Yes she says placing her lips on mine once again and this time there was no stopping us we went all the way and scored a home run, cough twice. I won't have a new chapter tomorrow so I made this long actually tomorrow is today considering it's like 2: 30 so today I won't have a new one. You think the drama is over your dead flat wrong this story is for a year and its only had like 2 and a ½ months in there world so no more Cy drama though there will be drama. - Believe


End file.
